El Crush, el Noviazgo y el Compromiso
by good-couples
Summary: Tomando en cuenta la historia original de J.K. Rowling, 5 drabbles o viñetas de cada etapa. Harry/Ginny
1. CRUSH: El del Quidditch

_Lumos. _

**CRÓNICAS DEL AMOR:**

**EL CRUSH, EL NOVIAZGO Y EL COMPROMISO**

_**Nota de Autor**_**: **¡Por fin una historia nueva! Siempre es bueno el cambio y no pensé que escribir drabbles fuera tan práctico, sencillo y divertido… En serio que no. Ok, no los detendré demasiado porque sé lo fastidioso que es eso (jajaja), simplemente les explico un poco. Son 5 drabbles o viñetas (ahí ya veremos jaja) de cuando a Harry le gustaba Ginny (el _crush_), 5 de cuando andaban (el _noviazgo_) y 5 de cuando andan comprometidos (¿es necesario que especifique?). Tratándome de apegar lo más que pueda a la historia original.

_**Disclaimer**_**: **El mundo con magia, los hechizos, personajes, criaturas, y el pasado de los personajes pertenecen a nuestra tercera madre J.K. Rowling (nuestra segunda madre es la madre naturaleza xD). La historia en si pertenece a mi adorada imaginación.

**El del Quidditch**

Tonto, tonto, tonto. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? ¿Huir e intentar olvidarla? Ay, ya, ¿así o más dramático? Y volvía a lo mismo. Tonto, tonto, tonto. Ron lo iba a matar. Porque no lo podía ignorar. Ya había pasado una semana y no se le había quitado. Y algún día tendría que actuar. ¿O prefería fingir que no pasaba nada?

"_Hola, Ron. ¿Cómo va tu día? Sí, bueno, quería decirte algo antes de que me veas dirigirme a besar a tu hermana. ¿No te lo mencioné? Sí, lo que sucede es que me gusta. ¿Me ayudarías a matar a Dean? Seguro Kingsley nos evitará la ida a Azkaban" _Porque eso sería lo ideal para decir.

Tomó su Saeta de Fuego dispuesto a salir del vestidor con el resto del equipo. Justo en ese momento Ginny se atravesó en su camino con ese gran olor que desprendía su cuerpo. Inhaló sin proponérselo. ¿Cómo lo iba a soportar?

Era un día lluvioso, así que la práctica de Quidditch iba a ser difícil, incluso sin distracciones. Y ése día sí que las hubo.

El pants, ya de por sí muy ajustado, que traía Ginny se adhería más a sus piernas a causa del agua y su blusa, un poco suelta, comenzó a definir más y más la anatomía de la chica. ¡Dios! ¡Qué imagen!

Y entonces sintió cómo chocaba con alguien. Y claro, cómo no, era Ron.

-¡Auch! ¿No quieres que Hermione te haga el encantamiento ése para que puedas ver cuando llueve?

Definitivamente sí.

_¿Les gustó? Fue corto, lo sé, pero no me tardaré en actualizar. Comenten: los reviews son como una dosis de Felix Felicis diaria :)_


	2. CRUSH: El de la Nalgada

**2. El de la Nalgada**

Era un mal día definitivamente. Primero el Profesor Snape insulta a Luna enfrente de todos y ella, al tratar defenderla, resulta castigada. Después su mochila decide que sería bueno hacer una gran escena frente a todos justo cuando decidió hacerle una broma a Peeves descosiéndose y manchando de tinta todos sus libros. Filch casi la ejecuta. Y, para acabarla, necesitaba terminar un trabajo para Transformaciones.

Estaba cansada absorta en sus propios pensamientos dirigiéndose a la sala común con la mirada en el suelo intentando fijarse dónde pisaba (o más bien, dónde arrastraba los pies) y fue cuando lo sintió: había sido en la nalga derecha. Levantó la vista inmediatamente mientras sentía su cara calentarse de la furia que esto le provocó. Volteó buscando, y vio al patético hombre que la había nalgueado. No lo conocía, pero no importaba. Sacó rápidamente la varita y el tipo comenzó a correr, golpeándola de un lado. Para no caerse tuvo que apoyarse en la persona que estaba frente a ella, pero eso no hizo que fallara el tiro. El hechizo mocomurciélago había tenido el efecto esperado.

-¡Y eso fue una lección que te debería durar toda la vida!

-¿Qué te hizo? –Ginny volteó a ver a Harry y casi se desploma de la vergüenza. ¿Qué iba a pensar de ella?

-Me nalgueó –contestó débilmente, todavía con una mano en su espalda.

Lo siguiente no se lo esperó. Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer ya tenía la mano suspendida en el aire y Harry ya le había lanzado un hechizo a su atacante. Él regreso a su lado y agarró la mano suspendida para colocársela en el hombro.

-Gracias –dijo apenas Ginny.

-Fue un mal día –contestó éste encogiéndose de hombros. "_Aunque no para mí_", pensó al ver la delicada mano posada en su hombro y recordar la sensación de ésta en lo bajo de su espalda. Jamás lo admitiría.

_Jeje. Wow, enserio que gracias por la gran respuesta que he recibido de ustedes hacia la historia :D Se siente muy bien, jaja, apoco no? Bien, lo saben- Los reviews son mi Felix Felicis DIARIO. ;)_


	3. CRUSH: El de la Cicatriz

**3. El de la Cicatriz**

Estaba recargado en un sillón cerca de la chimenea con los ojos cerrados. Debían de ser ya más de las 12 de la noche. Nadie estaba en la sala común, y eso era exactamente la razón de estar ahí y no en su dormitorio. Necesitaba un minuto a solas. Parecía increíble que hace solo 6 horas hubiera estado intentando sonsacarle el recuerdo que perturbaría el resto de su vida a Slughorn. Suspiró. No quería pensar en eso.

Entonces alguien entró rápidamente. Harry apenas había abierto los ojos cuando Dean ya se había metido casi corriendo al dormitorio. Harry, ignorándolo, se volvió a recostar y estaba a punto de meterse en su ensimismamiento de nuevo cuando escuchó un suspiro. Un suspiró que lo puso más alerta que el mismo Voldemort. Levantó la cabeza y volteó en busca de Ginny. Ésta se sobresaltó con el brusco movimiento y lo miró. Se le veía nerviosa.

-Pensé que nadie estaba ya en la sala común –dijo. Su voz temblaba y la mente de Harry se puso a trabajar como loca intentando buscar una alternativa a aquél nerviosismo de la pareja que no fuera el haber tenido… No, Ginny no lo haría. ¿O sí? Recordó la vez en que los encontraron besándose apasionadamente en el pasillo. Lo que le faltaba. Que Ginny… Pero desechó la idea casi de inmediato. Ni siquiera le debería importar.

-Descuida –dijo mientras intentaba controlar su voz. Se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba más débil que de costumbre. Ginny también lo notó.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Ginny preocupada al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente. Harry volvió a su posición inicial. Éste negó con la cabeza sin mucho convencimiento. –Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Sabía que de haber sido otra persona la que lo estuviera molestando se enojaría, pero no pudo dejar de pensar que a _ella_ le importaba _él_. Parecía inevitable responder.

-Sé que puedo hacerlo. Dudo que quieras escucharlo.

Ella no respondió. Harry dio por sentado que se iba a dormir al escucharla moverse pero entonces sintió sus manos en sus hombros. Empezó a masajear delicadamente.

-Sí que estás estresado, Potter. –dijo. Harry no entendió por qué había dicho su apellido pero le molestó. Harry intentó levantarse, pero Ginny lo detuvo en su lugar. –Déjame hacer esto, por favor. No eres el único que necesita distracción, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué te hizo el estúpido? –le preguntó bruscamente mientras intentaba levantarse de nuevo.

-_Dean _–dijo con énfasis mientras lo acomodaba enterrándole las uñas en los hombros. -no me hizo nada. -Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos pensando que las uñas, gracias a Dios, le dejarían marca. Sonrió. Ginny, malinterpretando su expresión dijo: –En serio. No _hicimos_ ni haremos nada. De eso me encargaré.

Harry notó el cambio serio de su voz, pero no preguntó. Sólo se limitó a sentir el cálido toque de su mano en sus hombros, su cuello, sus pómulos, sus sienes, su frente…

Le quitó las manos suavemente pero con firmeza. Ginny lo miró ceñuda.

-Sólo necesito dejar de ser Harry Potter por un instante –le explicó sin abrir los ojos. Ginny asintió incómoda. Entonces se acercó a su oreja y le susurró:

-Las cicatrices son las marcas del alma, Harry.

Diablos. No la había escuchado acercarse. Tendría que calmarse, o terminaría conociendo a Harry Jr. levantando un circo en su pantalón.

_JAHJAJAJJAJAJAJ les juro que quería que fuera dramático pero al final no me pude contener :D Gracias por leerme, comentarios TOTALMENTE RECIBIDOS._


	4. CRUSH: El de Navidad

_Sólo unas aclaraciones:_

_Primera parte es de Ginny. Segunda de Harry. Tercera de Ginny. Cuarta de Harry. Quinta de Ginny. Sexta de Harry. Séptima es en general, sólo lo que esté subrayado es en lo que se refiere a ambos. Que lo disfruten (:_

**4. El de Navidad**

Bostezó. Meneaba cansadamente el chocolate que se acababa de preparar. Bostezó de nuevo. Pero es que seguía extremadamente llena de la cena de Navidad que su mamá había preparado y sabía que al acostarse se iba a sentir horrible. "_Y un chocolate a media noche te ayudará_", pensó sarcásticamente.

Decidió sentarse en la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina y esperar a que estuviera listo. Sumida en su propio silencio, pronto se encontró sumergida en fantasías en donde Dean le daba a comer un puré de papa (que de por sí le hacía ojitos desde el refrigerador) que cada vez iban subiendo de volumen. Ya no sólo se lo daba de comer…

"_Deja de pensar en eso_", se ordenó a sí misma. Se había prometido no tener ningún tipo de contacto sexual hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente lista. Y en realidad no le era tan difícil, con Dean jamás se habría "aventado". No sabía por qué, pero sentía cosa. Jamás sería él el primero. Y menos a la edad de 15, por el amor de Dios. Era algo con lo que él tendría que lidiar.

Se descruzó los brazos y revisó el chocolate. Seguía sin estar listo. Bostezando de nuevo, se dispuso ver más cuidadosamente sus regalos de Navidad. Vio el de Hermione. Una cámara muggle.

Debía admitir que era muy bonita, pero para qué rayos quería una, no lo sabía. La prendió y picó un botón al azar. Salió un flash infernal que la cegó por completo. Escuchó una risa detrás de ella y se volvió. Era Harry.

Todo por lo que había luchado estos 4 años (y sobretodo estos últimos días), evitar que le volviera a gustar Harry, había regresado con mayor fuerza. Una prueba mortal. Trató de pensar coherentemente pero era simplemente imposible.

Sus pants y su camisa de manga larga no dejaban el contorno de su figura totalmente en misterio y el color oscuro de la ropa lo hacía ver simplemente exquisito. Sus ojos verdes resaltaban aún más de lo normal porque sus lentes se hallaban caídos y tenía unas ojeras sexy no muy marcadas. Y su cabello… Oh, su cabello merecía todo un párrafo para él solo. Despeinado, incluso más que regularmente. Algunos mechones se le pegaban a las mejillas y su color negro… Wow. Dios, Harry en la noche. Wow. El cabello de Harry en la noche. Wow. Los ojos de Harry en la noche. Wow. SU CUERPO en la noche.

Pensamientos incoherentes luchaban por meterse a su cabeza, pero ella se resistía. Vamos, un poco más.

-Definitivamente los Weasley son ajenos a lo muggle.

Se acercó a ella y eso lo hizo. Su olor, su voz, su caminar. Ginny se tomó un mechón del cabello inconscientemente. Se mordió el labio para controlarse. Pero era tan sexy… Dios… Mmm… _"¡Bah!_ _Qué más da_".

Las fantasías guardadas por años (y subidas de tono a medida que crecía) salieron a la superficie. Su mano en SU cintura, apretándola y subiéndole la blusa inconscientemente. Su lengua en SU boca. Casi la podía saborear. Un beso que duraba años. Que él la acariciara. Y ella a él también. Y cómo le encantaría tenerlo abrazado y bajar la mano a los gemelos Potter. ¡Y apretar!

No pudo más que reírse ante aquél pensamiento y se tapó la boca rápidamente. Lástima que no se veía lo suficientemente bien.

...

Dios, tanta comida le había hecho mal. Ya llevaba 2 pesadillas en una noche por lo que había decidido bajar a hacer algo mientras se le bajaba la comida. Y entonces el olor a chocolate lo guió como un imán hacia la cocina. Sus primeras intenciones habían sido olvidadas. Diablos, de haber sabido que había un postre sorpresa de la señora Weasley no se habría dormido.

Pero, oh, sorpresa. Entró y lo primero que vio fue a Ginny. Tenía manchada una parte de la blusa y de su mejilla de chocolate. Sonrió. ¿Con que ella era la que estaba cocinando? Ésa mujer era perfecta.

Al parecer no lo había escuchado llegar, porque no volteó. Por lo que decidió quedarse ahí un rato, viéndola batallar con una cámara digital. Incluso viéndola de atrás resultaba hermosa. Su cabello, su espalda. Wow. Entonces oprimió el botón de tomar la foto con la cámara viendo hacia ella y el flash les dio de lleno a ambos.

-Estúpido aparato gris –susurró Ginny enojada. Fue cuando Harry soltó una carcajada leve y ella volteó. –Definitivamente los Weasley son ajenos a lo muggle –se explicó. Se acercó hacia ella para ayudarla pero entonces Ginny tomó un mechón de su cabello y se mordió los labios. Como si se estuviera preparando para algo. Harry no lo pudo evitar.

Tenía ganas de levantarla del asiento, lamerle la mancha de chocolate de su cara (y de su blusa si a eso vamos) y besarla como si el mundo se acabara en 5 minutos. Tenía ganas de decirle todo lo que sentía y nada a la vez. Explicárselo, mejor dicho. MOSTRÁRSELO. Cargarla y morderle un labio. Y que ella respondiera.

Dios, ése si sería un buen regalo de navidad. Se veía tan bien. Lástima que él no.

...

Sabía que estaba despeinada y manchada de chocolate.

...

Sabía que estaba despeinado y oloroso.

...

Estaba mal pensar así de él.

...

Estaba mal pensar así de ella.

…

"_¡¿Qué más daba?!"_

Harry la miró curioso mientras sonreía. Ginny respondió la sonrisa.

-Hermione y sus ideas –dijo ella.

-Ginny y su cocina –dijo él. Se sentó junto a ella y (no lo pudo evitar) le quitó con el dedo el chocolate de la mejilla y lo lamió. Ginny rió nerviosamente enrojeciendo un poco. Harry controló mejor sus emociones: solamente le dio un ataque de felicidad.

Coquetear no estaría nada mal. No pasaría nada malo. 

-Ayúdame –suplicó Ginny entregándole la cámara. –Ron se burlaría de mí.

-Pues si se burla –dijo él tomando la cámara -, recuérdale que era él el que gritaba por un "felétono" al tratar de llamarme. –Ginny sonrió. Entonces Harry comenzó a explicarle todo lo que necesitaba saber (mejor dicho, lo que él sabía por su patética vida muggle) y cuando hubo terminado le pidió a Ginny que le repitiera todo. Claro que no había dicho ni siquiera la mitad bien, pero si le pudo tomar una foto, descubriría lo demás.

La olla comenzó a pitar y a echar humo en forma de trozos de chocolate al techo. Harry lo miró curioso.

-Puede que sepas todo lo muggle –dijo ella mientras se levantaba -, pero no sabes lo básico del mundo mágico.

-Y eso no es ni la mitad de falso –contestó él. Ginny regresó con 2 tazas calientes sonriendo.

-¿Chocolate? –dijo. Harry lo tomó rozando sus dedos con ella.

-Gracias.

-¿Cómo no te iba a dar si por eso estás aquí?

-¡Claro que no! –Ginny lo miró escéptica sin saber (o quizá sí) lo verdadera que era ésa oración. –También te vine a ayudar con la cámara.

-¡Claro que sí! –contestó en el mismo tono burlón.

Se requirieron 2 horas más (de las cuales ellos no se quejaron) para que Ginny manejara con completa perfección la cámara. Ésta ya venía con 176 fotografías de ella y Harry haciendo cosas estúpidas. Harry tomando chocolate. Ginny limpiándose la blusa después de que Harry la hiciera reír y ella escupiera todo. Los dos sonriendo. Los dos sacando la lengua. Los dos con cara de dolor después de chocar la cabeza. Ginny imitando a Hermione. Harry imitando a Ron. Ambos imitando la forma en que ellos dos se coqueteaban (irónico, ¿no?). Ginny debajo de la mesa. Ginny acomodándose debajo de la mesa. Harry debajo de la silla. Harry cuando se pegó debajo de la silla. Los dos "sexy". 17 de Harry distraído. 13 de Ginny distraída. 24 de los dos cuando intentaban con el temporadizador de 5 segundos. 11 cuando les salió lo del temporadizador. 3 con el flash cegándolos. Ambos imitando a Snape. Ambos imitando a McGonagall (con el pelo hacia atrás). Y miles de miles más. Incluso tenían 2 videos:

_-__Like a Virgin…_

_-Woo!_

_-Touch for the very first time…_

_-Uuuooh!_

_-Like a Virgiiiiiiin…_

_-Ah!_

Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya eran las 4 de la mañana y tenían unas ojeras de vampiro cansado lo que es decir DEMASIADO.

-Deberíamos irnos a dormir –dijo Harry mientras bostezaba. Acababan de tomarse la última fotografía en donde se vieron ya no tan sexy como al principio. Subieron las escaleras.

-Me sorprende que no los hayamos despertado. Teníamos un escándalo de la fregada –dijo ella.

-Muffliato –explicó Harry guiñándole un ojo. Definitivo. No se acordaría de Dean. Al menos no durante las vacaciones.

_Wow, me ordenaron que no me limitara y esto fue lo que salió :D_

_Me emocioné, jajaja. Pero sinceramente es uno de los que más me han gustado. Espero que lo de las fotos haya quedado bien, porque no sabía bien cómo describirlo. (:_

_Recuerden: un review NUNCA está de más. _


	5. CRUSH: El de la Interrupción

**5. El de la Interrupción**

No debió haberse acostumbrado demasiado a su presencia. No debió haberse hecho ilusiones por sus conclusiones mal tomadas. _"Pero es que hasta parecía que…"_ No. No podía pensar en eso de nuevo, porque las tripas ya le rugían de hambre y si le añadimos lo que sentiría al pensar que ya no tenía oportunidad, sería capaz de pedorrearse.

Estaba encabronado. No había otra palabra. Porque en el momento en que la vio en sus brazos, sus pies pesaron más. Sus brazos no sabían cómo moverse. Y sus ojos… Sus ojos no sabían cómo reaccionar. No podía creer que hubiera olvidado que Dean andaba con ella. Todo fue demasiado frustrante.

Entonces vio que estaba a punto de besarla en esos labios que él miraba cada vez que podía. Fue cuando buscó una excusa para impedirlo.

-¿Vienes? –le preguntó Ron desde muy lejos (o al menos eso pareció). Harry volvió en sí y miró que ya había pasado a la pareja. Sonrió.

-Claro que sí –dijo. Entonces trotó hacia él. –Lo siento –dijo cuando golpeó a Dean por el hombro al pasar entre ellos. Eso fue suficiente. Ya habían perdido la inspiración.

_Awww, sé que no es mucho, ¡pero esto era lo que tenía en mente! Espero que les haya gustado… Por otra parte, ya viene lo bueno! El noviazgo… (Cejas arriba y abajo una y otra vez a lo Emma Watson)_

_Mientras tanto, saben que nunca viene de más un review. Prometo que actualizaré pronto. ¡Nos vemos!_


	6. NOVIAZGO: El de Después del Partido

**6. El de Después del Partido**

-Mmm… Ginny, creo que debemos hablar del partido –interrumpió Harry. Ginny lo ignoró besándolo de nuevo. –En serio.

Ginny se separó de él con una ceja levantada, pero al ver la cara de Harry su humor se descompuso.

-Es cierto, estoy actuando como la típica zorra que se lanza en menos de 1 hora.

-¡No, no! Absolutamente no, es sólo que…

-Lo siento, -se explicó sin escucharlo. –no debí actuar tan rápido, pero no me podía contener, ¿sabes cuánto…?

Harry la besó. Con lengua. Oh, Dios.

-No eres la zorra, yo soy el aprovechado. Ahora, ¿me escuchas? –Ginny asintió con las mejillas rojas, no de la vergüenza, sino de la adrenalina que estaba sintiendo. –Tenemos que hablar del partido… ¡Espera! –exclamó cuando la vio a punto de interrumpir. -¿Qué le voy a decir a Ron? ¿Qué hablamos del sabor de nuestras lenguas toda la noche?

-Puede ser una opción –contestó ella bromeando. –En serio le tienes miedo, ¿no? Ay, ése pequeño engendro comelón. –se sentó en las escaleras viendo hacia el patio.

-No le tengo miedo –dijo él. –Pero necesito que tenga confianza para que nos deje solos.

Ginny sonrió ante la idea. Se levantó y lo miró con una mirada peligrosa.

-¿No crees que podemos hablar de eso luego?

-Este… supongo –dijo él acalorado. Todavía no se acostumbraba (bueno, después de una hora nadie) a su cercanía repentina. Ésa Weasley sí que era una fiera, ya no dudaba de la razón de Ron de protegerla demasiado. Pero tampoco podía decir "Ella me obligó" y salir como campeón con su amigo. Se besaron de nuevo. Un beso largo.

-Además… Ahora soy _yo_tu novia_. _

_Jajaja, sí, prácticamente le dijo que Ron era su novio pasado jajajaj. Bien, no es mucho, pero viene más. Lo siento por la tardanza, pero tuve exámenes la semana pasada… JAJAJAJJA, pésima excusa. Jajaja sólo perdónenme :)_


	7. NOVIAZGO: El de la Conciencia

**7. El de la Conciencia**

Diablos. Tenía montones de cosas que hacer. No podía creer que lo que Hermione le había dicho acerca del quinto año fuera verdad. Todavía faltaban 2 meses para los exámenes, ¡por el amor de Dios! Ahora mismo se dirigía con ella a pedirle su horario de estudios del año pasado. Ya se lo había ofrecido y ella, por mensa, no lo aceptó pues no lo creyó necesario. Tenía que hacer dos trabajos para dentro de dos días y tenía un castigo con Filch el sábado.

Salió de Transformaciones y vio a Harry esperándola. Al verla le cargó la mochila y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Ella lo abrazó de la cintura.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo? –le preguntó.

-Claro.

Fueron al Gran Comedor por algo de comida para llevarse al lago y estaban a punto de salir cuando:

-¡Hey! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? ¡No puedes hacer eso! Necesitas canalizar tus energías en cosas más productivas.

-Lo siento, Hermione, pero… -dijo Ginny volteando. Hermione la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Hablaba con Ron.

Y se fue. Harry rió.

-Vaya… Así has de ver tenido la conciencia.

_Les actualizo con uno antes de que me vaya de vacaciones. Bueno, si me da oportunidad de escribir no duden que lo haré, pero no aseguro nada. Espero que les haya gustado :D Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo de antemano. Jajaj, bien científica la mujer. LOS REVIEWS SON LOS MEJORES REGALOS DE NAVIDAD EN ESTA PÁGINA._


	8. NOVIAZGO: El de los estudios

**8. El de los estudios **

-¡Vamos, Hermione!

-¡NO! Harry, si la quieres tanto deberías dejarla ir de vez en cuando…

-Pero ella no se quiere ir…

-¡Porque no se da cuenta de que esos exámenes determinarán su vida en el futuro! Y tú, en vez de ayudarla en el buen camino, eres una de las causas mayores por las que no le importa. –Harry no pudo evitar sonreír y agradeció con todo su ser que Hermione se estuviera paseando por toda la biblioteca en busca del libro que buscaba. –Y no te rías –dijo ella duramente mientras volteaba. Su movimiento fue tan rápido que sorprendió a Harry e hizo que se pusiera rojo. Se fue al final de la estantería y vio a Ginny sentada "leyendo" sus apuntes de Transformaciones. En realidad dibujaba en la esquina con un aire distraído. Hermione, que quería ver lo que Harry miraba, se acercaba y Harry, para que no la regañara por no leer realmente, puso un brazo en el estante como si se fuera a recargar y la acorraló para que no se pudiera asomar.

-Vamos, no es necesario que hagamos otra cosa, sólo estudiaremos… -Hermione le lanzó una mirada escéptica y Harry luchó por no sonreír. –Sabes que la puedo ayudarla en Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Ella es tan buena como tú en eso gracias al ED y a su fiera interna.

-Diablos –murmuró Harry. Pero no se iba a rendir. -¿Y en Historia de la Magia? –Harry ni siquiera esperó su respuesta. –Ok, mala idea. ¿Pero qué te parece en Encantamientos? No soy taaaan malo, y ella no es taaan buena…

-Eso yo se lo podría explicar. –Esta vez fue Harry el que la miró escéptico.

-Ayer te terminó aventando un libro de la desesperación. Tú no la puedes ayudar.

-Y por decir eso menos la vas a ayudar.

-Tú no eres nuestra jefa, no nos puedes obligar a nada.

-¿Ah, no? –lo vio Hermione enojada. -¿Quieres que llame a su madre? ¿Quieres que le diga que su novio no la deja estudiar?

Harry y Hermione se miraron por aproximadamente un minuto. Había varios curiosos que los veían pelear.

-Encantamientos. Lo juro –dijo casi suplicante. Hermione no podía creer que se pusiera así y no pudo evitar escuchar la pelea que había en su mente:

"_Aaaaaaawww… no puede vivir sin ella…"_

"_No es que no pueda vivir sin ella, es sólo que está tan acostumbrado a perder todo tan rápido que lo quiere aprovechar ahora mismo. Aparte no la va a ayudar a estudiar como Dios manda."_

"_Pero Ginny no necesita demasiada ayuda… Es buena en todo, y si Harry la hace estudiar a su manera no se le olvidará en lo que tiene problemas"_

Sonrió antes de responder. Su actitud hacia la situación se había suavizado impresionantemente. –De acuerdo, pero... -Antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, Harry había empezado a danzar extrañamente (_n/a_: como Chandler en Friends, no sé si lo han visto, pero es así medio patético, brincando de un lado al otro y moviendo los brazos como en círculo frente a él), le dio un beso en la mejilla y gritó:

-¡Mientras puedes ir a ligarte a Ron!

Hermione se puso tan roja mientras los de alrededor se reían que la suavidad se le evaporó tan rápido como había aparecido. Harry se acercó casi corriendo hacia una Ginny algo confusa por todo el barullo. La cargó fácilmente (extrañamente, la señora Pince no los había regañado) y con un movimiento de su varita hizo que todos el material de Ginny los siguiera. Salió a carcajadas mientras Ginny veía a Hermione con una cara de "¿Qué rayos le sucede?" y ésta, los persiguió gritando:

-¡Lo lamentarás, Potter!

_Jajajaja algo irreal el que la señora Pince no los regañara pero no lo pude evitar, sólo me la imaginaba riendo. Bueno, irreal que la cargara también pero… Ok, dejemos mi historia en paz :P Espero que les haya gustado y me perdonen por la tardanza :) Feliz año nuevo y agradeceré todos los reviews que me pongan jajajjaja _


	9. NOVIAZGO: El del Chocolate

_Antes de empezar, se me olvidó mencionar en el capítulo pasado que soy un fic destacado en un foro que se llama Chocolate y Menta y estoy muy orgullosa de eso :D jajajajja así que me metí y vi que el foro está bueno, eh? Jajja, eso es todo. GRACIAS POR SU RESPUESTA A LAS VIÑETAS :D _

**9. **

Estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol sin decir nada, sólo observando. O al menos eso pensaba Harry. Él estaba viendo al vacío y, aunque hacía un calor de la fregada, estaba pálido y un poco tembloroso. Ginny se levantó de repente y se fue hacia un montón de niñas que los veían curiosas. Les dijo algo que aparentemente las ofendió. Estaba a punto de irse cuando vio algo en la mochila, se agachó y sacó un chocolate. Regresó y le hizo un ademán a Harry para que se levantara. Todo fue tan rápido que Harry parpadeó y obedeció sin decir nada.

-Vámonos a otro lado… -dijo algo enojada y se echó su cabello para atrás. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír: amaba ése movimiento.

-No sé por qué te enojas… Ya me acostumbré, en serio –empezó Harry. –La verdad no me sorprende después de lo que pasó… -Pero no pudo continuar. Ginny le tomó la mano con fuerza y le puso el chocolate en la mano.

-Calla y come, que pareces recién atacado por un dementor –Harry casi sonreía ante el comentario de _su_ novia. Ése pensamiento le invadió la mente de algo que había decidido pero que estaba posponiendo por su propio bien. No le hacía ningún bien pensar en eso que no quería pensar pero que sin embargo debía algún día, así que sacudió la cabeza y rodeó a Ginny con su brazo, acercándola más a él.

-Y… ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó mientras abría el chocolate. Ginny sonrió.

-Atrás de los Invernaderos. Ya me desesperé de tener aguantar todo lo que tú estás decidido a aguantar –Harry rodó los ojos y luego pensó que iba a extrañar eso demasiado. Más que lo que venía en su futuro, lo que le afectaba era lo que tendría que dejar. Mordió el chocolate para olvidarse de eso. Se pusieron justo detrás de un árbol hermoso, gordo y verde.

Harry, pensando que lo de comer chocolate le había funcionado para olvidarse de aquello que no debía pensar, más no olvidar. Ginny, que lo observaba atentamente, notó que tenía un gran pedazo de chocolate con miel justo en la comisura de la boca. Se lamió el labio inconscientemente y Harry, dándose cuenta de aquella conducta extraña, la miró curioso:

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó. Ginny lo seguía mirando con ojos extraños (eran de excitación, jeje).

-Harry, ¿te puedo lamer?

Harry, totalmente rojo y tratando de pensar, no respondió inmediatamente. ¿En dónde lo quería lamer? Lentamente asintió mientras Ginny (que ni si quiera reía por la actitud de Harry, lo cual era extraño) se acercaba peligrosamente y le lamió toda la boca y se fue lentamente por el pómulo y el cuello… Entonces se separó como pensando que faltaba algo y agarró el chocolate que Harry tenía en la mano. Se lo embarró en todo el cuello y parte del pecho y lo lamió como si fuera un león hambriento. Harry, sin poder contenerse, le quitó el chocolate de las manos bruscamente y se lo embarró a ella en el cuello. A continuación se lo lamió igual de brusco que ella a él, sólo que la empujó un poco al pasto. Ginny se apoyó en los codos. Harry se lo embarró un poco más abajo y Ginny cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio. Entonces le quitó un pedazo de chocolate mientras Harry seguía lamiendo y sin darse cuenta se lo embarró en los lentes. Rió nerviosamente mientras Harry seguía bajando y estuvo a punto de gritar cuando bajó otro tanto más. Ginny lo empujó. Ahora le tocaba a ella. Pero entonces, justo cuando le estaba lamiendo en el abdomen escucharon que alguien los llamaba.

Nerviosos y algo agitados, se levantaron rápidamente y se miraron. Ginny tenía más de la mitad de la blusa desabotonada y Harry ya no la llevaba. Se sorprendieron, pues ni se dieron cuenta de cuándo había sucedido eso y se arreglaron lo más rápido que pudieron. Rojos como un tomate se daban indicaciones mientras escuchaban cómo Ron y Hermione se acercaban más y más. Se sentaron al pie del árbol de nuevo y fingieron sorpresa al verlos.

-Ginny, tienes chocolate en el cuello –le dijo Ron cuando regresaban al castillo. Ginny se puso roja.

-No me lamiste bien –susurró con voz temblorosa mientras se lo limpiaba a Harry. Ambos sonrieron tímidamente. Era el mejor chocolate que habían comido en la vida.

_Sí, era un Milky Way (: .Reviews._


	10. NOVIAZGO: El de los Last Moments

**10. El de los últimos momentos juntos**

-Sí te das cuenta del parecido… mejor dicho, de la influencia de tu padre en ti, ¿no?

Ginny y Harry estaban sentados en la sala común admirando el álbum que Hagrid le dio a Harry en primero. Era más de medianoche, y eran los únicos que quedaban.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Harry distraídamente mientras intentaba reconocer a las personas que aparecían en la boda de sus padres.

-Bueno, además del increíble parentesco físico, también debes admitir que, inconscientemente… o quizá no, no lo sé, tienen los mismos gustos.

Harry la miró sin entender. -¿A qué te refieres? –repitió.

Ginny rodó los ojos sonriendo y se ruborizó un poco. –Quidditch, rompimiento de reglas, lealtad a los amigos, novia pelirroja y pastel de _chocolate_.

Harry sonrió también. -¿Qué? ¿Quieres comer otro chocolate? –Ginny negó riendo. –Vamos. No hay nadie.

-Calla –dijo y le golpeó con el codo una costilla. Luego Harry cambió de página y Ginny dio un leve grito que espantó a Harry. -¡Estabas bebé! ¡Ay, qué bonitos ojos! ¡Y qué bonitas manitas!… -Harry la miraba sonriendo ante su reacción.

-Calma, o despertarás a todo el castillo.

-Aw,… sólo mírate. Eras tan hermoso. Así me gustaría que fuera mi hijo. –Lo dijo sin pensarlo, pero Harry disimuló bien su sorpresa. El instantáneo calor que sintió se vio rápidamente desplazado por una fría corriente que le dijo que eso estaba lejos de pasar. ¿Qué no tenía planeado dejarla? Bueno, al menos era por su propio bien.

Intentó pensar en otra cosa y duraron un rato callados mientras Ginny seguía viendo las fotos. –Otra vez chocolate –susurró distraídamente mientras señalaba a Harry de bebé mordiendo un cromo de rana de chocolate mientras veía la rana saltar. –Harry… - dijo de pronto ella. -Recuerdas en Navidad… lo de medianoche y todas esas fotos… -Harry asintió riendo. -¿Te gustaba en ese entonces?

-Sí.

-Lo sabía, era demasiado obvio.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó alarmado. Ginny sonrió.

-No lo hubiera sido si hubiéramos sido mejores amigos en el pasado… Sólo era extraño ver el modo en que ambos nos tratábamos. Porque debes admitir… debemos admitir que yo nunca te superé.

Suspiró. Harry la miró y se sintió más desdichado que en las últimas desdichas que había tenido. Se odió a sí mismo. Estúpido carácter aburrido que tenía.

-Si alguien hubiera actuado antes, habríamos tenido más tiempo juntos.

-Sí –afirmó Ginny. -¿Te das cuenta de que el próximo año estaremos separados? Y de maneras que quizá no nos imaginamos… -lo dijo como si nada y Harry la miró asombrado. Bueno, pensó, no podía mentirse a sí mismo al pensar que ella no se daría cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de comer… digo, suceder. ¡Diablos! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

-Vamos… -dijo Harry sonriendo. -, comamos chocolate. Creo que Ron tiene unos escondidos bajo su almohada. Seguro que ni se da cuenta de que le falta uno.

-¡Harry! Olvídalo… Lo de la vez pasada fue… una exaltación. No nos controlamos. Y quién sabe qué hubiera pasado si no nos hubieran encontrado… -dijo. Aún así ambos sonrieron felices.

-¿Fresas con crema? –pregunto después de un rato. Ginny simplemente negó la cabeza evitando una sonrisa y acercándose el álbum.

No supieron cuándo se quedaron dormidos juntos y calientitos en el sofá, hasta que a la mañana siguiente, Seamus los levantó rápidamente.

-Ron está a punto de bajar –les dijo y seguido salió disimulando por el retrato.

Harry se levantó y se estiró mientras Ginny bostezaba. Habían dormido horrible, todo el cuello les dolía, pero aún así, había sido la mejor noche que habían pasado en sus vidas.

Se encontraron 1 hora después, bañados y arreglados en el Gran Comedor. Gracias a Dios, Ron no había notado que Harry no había pasado la noche ahí. Éstos se hallaban riendo en la mesa, comiendo un bistec con salchichas asadas frente a Hermione, que tenía una ensalada en su plato. Ginny llegó y agarró un pedazo de zanahoria del plato de su amiga y se sentó junto a ella. Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? –preguntó ésta sonriendo mientras Ginny se acercaba papa asada a su plato.

-Eeh… no sé… -respondió mientras miraba disimuladamente a Harry. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-¿No te cansas de andar con él? ¿Acaso usas crema de labios? Creí que habías pasado toda la noche con él, no te… -Ginny tiró jugo de calabaza fresco saltando. Hermione sonrió abiertamente. Amaba ponerlos en apuros cuando Ron estaba cerca, quien ni si quiera –Lo único que intento decir… - Ginny la miró significativamente. –De acuerdo, me detendré… Aunque tú y Harry nunca me dejan de molestar…

-¡El punto, Hermione!

-¡Está bien, está bien! Mira, hoy tenemos permiso a ir a Hogsmeade… -al ver la expresión de Ginny levantó las manos para que no la interrumpiera. –Podemos ir los cuatro si no puedes durar ni 3 minutos sin…

-¿Los cuatro a dónde? –preguntó Ron.

-A Hogsmeade, atarantado –le contestó Ginny mientras tomaba la misma ensalada que Hermione. Ron rodó los ojos algo molesto y Ginny le guiñó un ojo a Harry, que estaba viéndola.

…Y de camino a Hogsmeade tampoco lo dejó de hacer. Ambas mujeres llevaban shorts a media pierna (Hermione color café, Ginny azules) y el cabello suelto. Harry y Ron llevaban unos pants de esos como para hacer ejercicio y se sentían más fachosos que nunca. Entonces Ron reparó en Harry contemplando a su hermana.

-¡Hey! El hermano está presente, pervertido –le susurró Ron mientras le daba un codazo no muy amigable.

-Lo siento. Pero no sé de qué te quejas si tú estás haciendo exactamente lo mismo… Y sabes a lo que me refiero. –Le contestó éste sin molestarse en bajar la voz. Ron se puso del mismo color que Hermione y Harry sonrió con placer.

En las Tres Escobas, éste se sentó junto a Ginny y enfrente Ron y Hermione. Curiosamente, todos los miraban. Ginny se removió en su asiento incómodamente y Harry percibió su olor. Aspiró. Delicioso.

Pasaron el día paseando de aquí a allá mientras perdían el tiempo, y nada digno de mencionarse (más que la vez en que Harry y Ginny se besaron y Ron pisó un charco de lodo accidentalmente y salpicó a Hermione, ocasionando que ésta le hiciera un encantamiento _Silencius_ para evitarse las disculpas atropelladas) hasta que Ron regresó de un puesto de periódico rojo, hecho furia.

-¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO!? –llegó gritando blandiendo una revista de Corazón de Bruja.

-Em… deja veo bien… Mmm… ¿Una revista?

-¡Explíquense! –y les puso la portada en las narices.

-No nos hables así –empezó Ginny también a gritar. Harry, por el otro lado, tomó la revista y la miró horrorizado. En la portada había una fotografía de Ginny y Harry hablando animadamente en las Tres Escobas con el titular de "En Exclusiva: Fotografías de la relación más Candente del Momento… Y lo decimos literalmente."

Hermione había despegado los ojos de su nuevo libro para leer con Harry.

-Que imbécil eres, Ronald –dijo Ginny y juntos leyeron el artículo. Había varias fotografías por todos lados, algunas de las cuales, ellos ya ni se acordaban. Casi todas eran de Hogsmeade o del lago en Hogwarts. Era evidente que había algún periodista hospedado en el pueblo. Pero lo que no se explicaban, era la fotografía más grande y resaltada: ellos dos dormidos en la sala común. Ginny rodó los ojos. Iba a ser toda una masacre.

-¿Y bien? ¿Lo pueden explicar acaso? Harry, pensé que eras mi amigo. Pensé que podía confiar en ti al dejarte salir con mi pequeña hermana de varias generaciones… Tú ibas a cargar con el nombre familiar, con la única mujer en las últimas generaciones Weasley… -adoptó el tono místico de la profesora Trelawney. Hermione volvió a su libro y Ginny, sabiéndose el discurso de memoria, se guardó la revista disimuladamente (Hermione la observó de reojo y levantó una ceja de incredulidad). Pero Harry no sabía nada de su alrededor. Ni siquiera notó que los empezaban a mirar por los gritos de su amigo. Solamente pensaba que ésa revista, en manos equivocadas, podría ocasionar los problemas más horribles a los que él se pudiera enfrentar. Y sabía que ya no podría aplazar el momento más.

_Aw, vaya forma de acabar el noviazgo ):Se preguntarán por qué tenía demasiados detalles… bueno, simplemente me dio la gana de describir como se vestían y la comida que comían… Sí, tenía hambre… Pero espero que les haya gustado:). Gracias por su infinito apoyo a todos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Amo sus reviews, así que… Si quieren que ame más reviews… ¡Ps comenten! jajajajaj_


	11. BREAK: El de Ésa Noche

_Wow, wow, wow. Mi imaginación voló a mil por hora (en realidad empecé a leer Deathly Hallows y llegué a la parte en que Ginny y Harry se toman de la mano después del traslado a la Madriguera, ¡Dios! Rowling escribe tan bien que me sentí tensa incluso después de haberlo leído 5 veces) y decidí poner una fase extra!! __**El Break**__ (o sea, cortan pero temporalmente). También tendrá 5 capítulos/viñetas/drabbles. Espero que les guste, es muy profundo y algo violento… Bueno, así eran las cosas. Espero que les guste y que comenten algo genial, lo cual estoy segura porque tengo demasiado buenos lectores (: _

**11. El de Ésa Noche**

Ése día no se había derrumbado, y bueno, para ser sincera, no se había derrumbado durante todo el mes. Y en serio daba gracias por ello. Tenía que admitir que se sentía sola y con una preocupación constante que la perseguía hasta en el baño. Pero no podía engañarse pensando que si nunca hubiera sido novia de Harry no sentiría eso. Porque era exactamente lo contrario. Siempre se hubiera preocupado por él porque nunca lo había olvidado. Siempre estaba prendida la llama leve en el fondo de su alma que tenía la esperanza de que algún día sucediera. Y vaya que sucedió, jamás pensó que se iba a clavar demasiado.

Como sea, no se había derrumbado en su cara y como eso era lo que más le preocupaba, pensó que ya no iba a caer en la depresión.

Pues que equivocada estaba. Es cierto que se sentó sola en un compartimiento del expreso de Hogwarts cuando acabó el curso y que cuando Luna llegó a media tarde a acompañarla no le había hecho el más mínimo caso. Pero cuando en verdad lo sintió fue _ese día_.

La espera había sido horrible y la ansiedad que invadió a su madre y a ella cuando ya había pasado la hora exacta era tan grande que no supo como lo pudo aguantar. Pero cuando lo vio llegar fue como si la bomba estallara sin causar ningún estrago y suspiró del alivio al ver que aparentemente estaba bien. Por dentro era un desastre. Ginny llegó a conocerlo tan bien que casi lo escuchaba pensando que todo era culpa suya. Que nunca debió haber aceptado el plan de traslado y que debería estar haciendo algo para ayudar. Podía leer en sus ojos la desesperación de éste y las ganas de que pudieran estar solos para pasar un momento juntos porque ella también sentía lo mismo.

La bomba de ansiedad que había estallado momentáneamente comenzó a inflarse una vez más pero, debía admitir, no había sido tan grande como la que tuvo por Harry. Y se odiaba por eso. Se sintió sucia por eso. ¡Era su familia, por el amor de Dios! ¡Y ni así podía dejar de sentirse aliviada por tener a Harry a su lado! Pero entonces lo miró con ojos torturados y comprendió que el dolor que ella sentía por no preocuparse por sus hermanos no era NADA comparado (ni la mitad) de lo que él sentía en ese momento. Le tomó la mano decididamente y el calor se extendió por ambos.

Pero esa noche fue la más fría y horrible que pudo haber pasado. Tardó años en conciliar el sueño. Las lágrimas parecían caudales y ríos. Intentaba mantener los sollozos lo más bajo posible pero tuvo que tomar una almohada para ahogar el grito que dio. Porque el problema no era que hubieran cortado. Ella sabía que a la oportunidad volverían, los acontecimientos de hoy y el comportamiento de Harry se lo habían probado. No. El verdadero problema era que quizá no hubiera otra oportunidad. Quizá todo había acabado e iba a ser muy tarde para intentar aparentar otra cosa. Porque quizá (y ella rezaba a Dios para que no pasara), sólo quizá… Harry ya no estaría ni para consolarla ni para ser feliz sin ella… Mordió la almohada y cerró los ojos mientras se mecía en la cama.

…

Harry se hallaba sentado en la cama que estaba junto a la de Ron. Éste ya se hallaba dormido desde hace varias horas, pero Harry estaba tan estresado y cansado que no podía ni cerrar los ojos. Miraba a la ventana con ojos entornados sin mirar nada en realidad y no traía los lentes puestos. Todavía le dolía la cicatriz, pero no era nada comparado con la opresión que tenía dentro de él. Moody muerto, George lastimado y todos en peligro por su culpa. Hermione le había dicho antes de acostarse que no se echara la culpa en todo y que no se martirizara. Pero de no hacerlo, se sentía más enfermo de lo que se sentía cuando aceptaba que todo era por él. Y para acabarla, Ginny estaba justo dos pisos abajo y la tentación de bajar, aunque sea para verla dormida, era demasiada.

Finalmente, se dio por vencido y se puso sus lentes y unos calcetines para amortiguar el sonido de sus pasos. Abrió la puerta sigilosamente y la placa que decía "Habitación de Ronald" estuvo a punto de caer. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. O sea que si sus pasos no despertaban a todos, su corazón sí. Trató tranquilizarse por unos segundos antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras. Por fin llegó frente a la puerta y se le quedó mirando por un minuto. Puso una mano en el picaporte pero escuchó ruidos dentro de la habitación. Pegó la oreja cuidadosamente en la puerta. Con que Ginny hablaba en sueños…

-Espera… -balbuceaba. -¡Diablos! No puedo…

Harry pegó más la oreja. Casi no escuchaba.

-Dean…

-Harry se separó bruscamente. Debía ser una broma. ¿Estaba soñando con Dean? No pudo contenerse, abrió la puerta levemente, sólo lo suficiente para poder ver con un ojo. Vio que estaba sentada, aferrada a una almohada. ¿Estaba dormida?

-Quítate… No me dejas verlo… Harry… Harry… No tiene una oreja… No… ¿Qué le hiciste?

Tenía los ojos cerrados y fruncía el entrecejo. Cada vez su voz se volvía más histérica. Entonces resbaló de la pared y quedó recostada en la cama balbuceando más tonterías que no entendió. Bueno, pensó Harry mientras volvía a la habitación de Ron, al menos soñaba con él.

…

Había dormido fatal. Llorar era muy cansado, pensó. Sus ojos le escocían y toda la noche había tenido sueños sin sentido en donde Dean le tapaba los ojos a Ginny para que no viera a Harry quien le faltaba una oreja. Entonces la mano que le tapaba los ojos se hacía fría y desaparecía mientras ella sentía que se hundía en la oscuridad, no sin antes ver la cara de Tom Riddle frente a ella. Y para acabarla, se había sentido en el bosque prohibido, porque sentía que nunca la habían dejado de vigilar.

Aunque Harry tampoco ofrecía buen aspecto… Meneó la cabeza y siguió ayudándole a su mamá a preparar el desayuno mientras sonreía débilmente imaginándose a Harry entrando a su cuarto solamente para verla y se acostaba junto a ella. Eso sí la haría sentir muy bien.

_Awww,, Ginny siempre tan acertada :P No sé ustedes, pero yo voy a amar esta faceta del Break, porque algo de drama no viene mal después de demasiadas cosas que me hacen reír mientras escribo :) NOS LEEMOS!_


	12. BREAK: El de Después de la Boda

**12. El de Después de la Boda**

Le jalaban los cabellos mientras se la pegaba al cuerpo.

-No tengo idea –contestó ella entre dientes. No quería demostrar el dolor que le causaba. La soltó bruscamente y cayó de bruces en el suelo. El Mortífago le pateó una costilla y la volteó usando de nuevo su cabello. Ella sólo se le quedó viendo.

-Cooperación es la forma de la negociación –le dijo él. Ella le mandó una mirada de desprecio que lo hizo enojar más. La levantó del brazo fuertemente y le apretó la mandíbula mientras le hacía ver a los demás. –Mientras más rápido hables, menos sufrirán ellos.

Algunos invitados de la boda la miraban espantados. Los pocos familiares que estaban presentes estaban pálidos como la cera pero ninguno se atrevía a mirar. A George, el único hermano que estaba en ese momento con ella, lo tenían petrificado. Se miraron a los ojos un momento antes de que el Mortífago la volviera a aventar al suelo. Se golpeó en la pared y toda la sala tembló. Una fotografía enmarcada cayó al suelo y todos los pedazos de vidrio salieron volando. Sintió un dolor punzante en su hombro y vio como George cerraba los ojos para no ver lo que acababa de suceder. Su vestido ahora estaba lleno de sangre.

-No te hagas la fuerte –le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. Se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y le quitó el cabello que tenía en la cara con la varita. –Es fácil. Nosotros ya obtuvimos el poder, sólo síguenos.

-Lo más cerca que pueden estar del control es cuando se den cuenta de que no lo estarán. –dijo. Con un repentino movimiento le pisó la mano a su atacante y se intentó levantar. Éste hizo como un látigo con la varita apuntando a ella y su cuello comenzó a sangrar. Intentó detener el nuevo flujo de sangre con la mano.

-_Crucio! _

El grito que no pudo contener resonó en todo el lugar. Cuando el hechizo por fin se detuvo ya no se podía levantar. Se mordía los labios tan fuerte que se le ponían blancos y su mano derecha estaba en el suelo aferrándolo con todas sus fuerzas. La izquierda tapaba su herida. No creía poder soportar más.

-Diablos –gritó el Mortífago escupiendo justo enfrente de ella. –No entiendo por qué tanto afán de fidelidad. ¿Acaso te gusta? ¿Estás enamorada del pequeño Popó? ¿HUH? –le movió la cara de un lado a otro. - Que patético. No puedo creer que una persona sea tan estúpida. ¿Para qué defender a alguien que te causa tanto daño? –La soltó. Y eso último, no los hechizos ni las heridas, fue lo que más le dolió.

_3 hrs después. _

Tenía los ojos cerrados más no estaba dormida. Le dolía hasta el último nervio de su cuerpo y acababa de escuchar portazos en toda la Madriguera seguido de múltiples sonidos de disparo. Los Mortífagos se habían ido. Fue cuando empezó el caos.

Los que no fueron lastimados tan brutalmente se desaparecieron y se llevaron a cuántos podían. "_Al menos se ayudan entre sí_", pensaba Ginny. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Todo estaba a oscuras, pues la bombilla había explotado. Se sentía tan débil que parecía que con sólo respirar vomitaría. Entonces vio que George se acercaba (alguien debió haberlo ayudado) y le quitaba la mano de la herida de su cuello. Con la mano hizo un movimiento con la varita y le empezó a arder. Luego su piel quedó intacta. Sólo estaba demasiado roja y débil.

-¿Cómo está? –Charlie se había acercado corriendo.

-Ha perdido demasiada sangre y su pulsó está demasiado débil. –contestó George. Puso un dedo en la costilla pateada y Ginny se encorvó involuntariamente.

-Creo que está rota –dijo Charlie. –Quizá podría arreglarla pero no me quiero arriesgar. Primero deberíamos quitarle el pedazo de vidrio que tiene enterrado en el hombro…

Mientras discutían qué hacer, Ginny se dio cuenta de que estaba como en trance. No podía hablar. Apenas y podía tener los ojos abiertos. "_Voldemort utiliza a los seres queridos de sus enemigos. A ti ya te utilizó una vez como cebo, y únicamente porque eras la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Imagínate el peligro que correrías si siguiéramos juntos. Él se enterará, lo averiguará. Intentará llegar hasta mí a través de ti. ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si éste fuera tu funeral… y si yo tuviera la culpa?_" Cerró los ojos. Odiaba saber que Harry tenía la razón.

_Gracias a todos por la espera y los reviews :)_


	13. BREAK: El de los Sueños

_¡Siento demasiado mi tardanza! No tienen ni idea de cuán ocupada he estado (mi examen de admisión a la prepa fue esta semana! Y pasé!) y cuando no lo estaba, sinceramente estaba agotada para ponerme a escribir… ¡Pero he vuelto! Y… bueno, ya les diré terminando el capítulo (: _

**13. El de los Sueños**

Simplemente caminaba. No sabía hacia dónde se dirigía, solamente caminaba. Sabía que iba a encontrar algo al final del camino pero ni siquiera había un camino que seguir. Cada vez que intentaba regresarse su mente se bloqueaba con un delicioso aroma floral que lo esperaba adelante. Y lo peor de todo es que no recordaba qué le recordaba ese olor. Se sentía un animal, siguiendo el aroma; guiado por sus instintos. Y entonces se detuvo en seco. Parecía que había visto el destello de una cabellera roja que acababa de desaparecer justo detrás de un árbol.

…

-Ginny –susurró Harry. Ron volteó automáticamente a la entrada de la tienda y vio a su amigo acostado y dormido. Frunció la boca. No le gustaba nada que Harry tuviera sueños con su hermana… y más porque no sabía qué clase de sueños eran… Pero Hermione le había advertido que si lo volvía a despertar con un almohadazo lo corría de la tienda, por lo que se mordió los labios y miró a su plato de comida vacío con frustración.

* * *

Salió corriendo del aula de Estudios Muggles jadeando. Se sujetó la costilla adolorida y siguió corriendo como si el piso estuviera ardiendo bajo sus pies. Se escuchó una estructura destruirse al ser golpeada por un hechizo que había dado ahí. Afortunadamente, Alecto se había dado por vencida y ya ni si quiera le estaba gritando. Sólo se oyó un portazo y fue cuando Ginny se detuvo. Se sujetó de la pared y recordó la primera vez que había sucedido: había sido mucho más lenta y la maldición cruciatus la había alcanzado. Definitivamente había mejorado. Lo único que todavía no lograba contener eran las lágrimas rebeldes de coraje. Se limpió la cara y caminó lentamente por el camino. Se había torcido el tobillo al correr (lo que significaba que seguía siendo un asco en eso) y cojeaba.

Las antorchas parpadeaban y el pasillo se veía más oscuro de lo normal. El silencio zumbaba en sus oídos y su túnica se sentía pesada. ¿A quién se le ocurría hacer las clases tan tarde? Escuchó algo detrás de ella. Se detuvo en seco y volteó. No había nadie. Se sentía en zona de guerra. Hizo un movimiento repentino y se cayó.

Hasta ése momento no se había dado cuenta de que había agua en el piso. Parte de su cabello se mojó. Ahora entendía por qué su túnica se sentía pesada. Pero eso no fue lo que hizo trabajar rápidamente su mente. Sino el terrorífico deja vú que sintió en ese preciso momento. Era como si un dementor estuviera cerca de ella pero era imposible. Sabía lo que encontraría al voltear, pero eso sólo incrementaría su miedo. Se levantó y se encontró viéndose en una ventana. Estaba extremadamente pálida. Y en la pared se hallaban unas letras. Las mismas que ella había escrito hace 5 años para anunciar su muerte. Sintió una mano en su hombro y gritó enloquecidamente.

Despertó sobresaltada con oscuridad a su alrededor. Se estaba mojando pues el árbol no la cubría totalmente y estaba lloviendo. Se hallaba detrás de los Invernaderos. Todo su cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera tenido un infarto y todavía no se calmaba. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Pensó que aquél lugar la calmaría, pero fue todo lo contrario. Escuchó un susurro tras ella y se levantó asustada. Se sentía demasiado débil y tenía un leve escalofrío en su espalda.

Alguien se acercaba con una luz. Demasiado rápido, alguien le tapó la boca y Ginny levantó la varita; pero antes de que hiciera algo, distinguió a Neville como el que la estaba viendo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida? –le preguntó Seamus mientras el segundo la evaluaba con la mirada. Los dos estaban demasiado nerviosos.

-Quizá si la soltarás, te podría responder –dijo Neville. Nadie rió. Los chistes ya no eran chistes. La situación era tan crítica, en especial para ellos, que sólo salían por costumbre.

-Fue Carrow, como siempre. Le dije que antes de darme órdenes se depilara el bigote y lanzó algo de su varita. Supongo que hubiera sido más efectivo, pero hice un hechizo escudo y tengo toda esta parte dormida –les explicó mientras se levantaba la blusa levemente. –Apenas y puedo respirar.

-Fue lo mismo que le hicieron a Hermione en el Ministerio –explicó Neville acercando la mano levemente. Tocó el moretón lo más delicado que pudo y Ginny tuvo que detenerse de Seamus para no caerse. –Definitivamente tu hechizo hizo efecto porque ahorita mismo estuvieras inconsciente. Hubieras ido con Madame Promfrey…

-Sabes muy bien que la tienen amenazada. –dijo ella con fastidio.

-No importa, luego nos meteremos a robarle sus antídotos, de por sí tendremos que ir porque te va a dar tremendo resfriado… por lo mientras hay que llevarte adentro. –dijo Seamus. Ginny se recargó en ellos.

-De casualidad… -empezó Ginny mientras volvían. -¿No hay dementores cerca o sí?

-No lo sé –contestó Neville evaluando su expresión. –Pero como están las cosas no me sorprendería. -Ginny tragó saliva.

-De ahora en adelante te preocuparás menos –dijo Seamus sonriendo. A Ginny le sorprendió aquello.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hemos encontrado un escondite –contestó Neville mirando frente a él. Ginny volteó y sonrió también. Claro, la sala de Menesteres.

_LO SÉ, LO SÉ. LO SIENTO DEMASIADO POR TARDARME. Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado (: En serio que sí. Creo que este fue el capítulo que me tomó más por escribir porque no sabía de qué se iba a tratar ): En fin, ya quedó. Ah, y noto que se asustaron por la brutalidad de los capítulos pero ¡ASÍ SON LOS MORTÍFAGOS! (canción de miedo de fondo). Un Review es como una pizza en estos tiempos :) Así que ya saben qué hacer jajajaja_


	14. BREAK: El de la Escapada a la Madriguera

_Gracias a todos por su comprensión en la tardanza y sus felicitaciones por mi examen, en serio que sí (: _

**14. El de la Escapada a la Madriguera**

Que época más frustrante de la vida. Vacaciones de Navidad. Sin Harry. Y en casa de tía Muriel. ¡Háganle el fregado (1) favor! Desde el cuarto en el que se quedaba podía escucharla alegar con su mamá:

-El muchachito éste sólo le está haciendo daño, Molly. Yo no sé por qué dejaste que tuviera esa relación en primera lugar. Ahí se la pasa encerrada en su cuarto, quién sabe qué haciendo…

-Sé educar a mis hijos, gracias, Muriel –le contestó Molly. Ginny rodó los ojos y se echó en la cama. Estaba demasiado enojada porque una de las cosas que más ilusión le hacían era volver y no tener que ser la típica niña fuerte rebelde y, para qué negarlo, tenía una pequeña chispa de esperanza de que pudiera ver a Harry. Y le salen con la estupidez de protegerse porque los vigilan y no sé qué más… Suspiró. Y pensar que hace un año casi exacto estaba con él tomándose fotos y…

Tomándose fotos.

¡Qué estúpida había sido! Se levantó tan rápido que cayó de bruces al suelo y se incorporó algo mareada. La ventana era de cuerpo completo, era perfecto. Era el destino. Abrió bruscamente las cortinas y, incluso sin abrir el vidrio, se sintió helada. Traía un pants y una playera demasiado ligera para el clima. Antes de moverse calculó la distancia de donde estaba hacia la Madriguera. La adrenalina corría en sus venas. Sabía que su casa estaba siendo vigilada pero quería tener esa cámara en sus manos. Las pruebas de que Harry y ella alguna vez habían sido una gran pareja feliz.

Casi temblaba de la ansiedad. Su madre la mataría de saber lo que estaba pensando por lo que prefirió apurarse a decidir si sí o no. No vaciló. Agarró su chamarra, bufanda, gorra y guantes y abrió la ventana. Con la varita en los dientes bajó brincando de la terraza que tenía en el cuarto y salió corriendo.

¡Se sentía viva! Intentaba imaginar que sólo rompía las reglas de su madre y no las de su supervivencia porque si no se ponía nerviosa, pero que feliz se sentía sentir el aire en su cara y correr de un lugar a otro sin toda tu familia oliéndote el pedo… (_n/a_: o sea detrás de ti, jajajaja – Como diría mi mamá "ay, Barbarita, tú y tus frases raras").

Se detuvo detrás de un árbol. Ya podía ver la Madriguera. Aparentemente inofensiva, la llamaba tentadoramente. Y la ventana de su cuarto estaba demasiado sencilla, demasiado a la vista. Intentó detenerse a pensar si lo que estaba haciendo era prudente pero no era necesario: lo sabía desde que se le había ocurrido la idea. Respiró hondo y algo más lento se fue acercando a la casa.

Entró por la puerta de la cocina y ésta rechinó siniestramente. Su casa estaba sola y silenciosa. Nunca creyó verla así. Ésa no era la casa de los Weasley.

Cerró la puerta e intentó actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero se dio cuenta de que se estaba engañando a sí misma al pensar que estaba calmada cuando entró casi corriendo a su habitación.

Entró y se impresionó por un breve instante. Todo estaba movido, habían buscado algo que los ayudara a encontrar a su hermano, Hermione y/o a Harry. Miró por la ventana. Estaba comenzando a oscurecer. Comenzó a remover cajones, pues no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde la había dejado. Solamente sabía que era muy poco probable que quien haya buscado en su cuarto haya visto la cámara como algo de valor, pues si son estúpidos en el mundo mágico, mucho más lo iban a ser en el mundo muggle.

Por fin, debajo del buró que estaba frente a la ventana encontró una caja cerrada con cartas, fotos, revistas y la cámara. Era la caja de Harry. Su corazón dio un brinco y un ruido en la cocina la hizo golpearse con el escritorio. Se incorporó inmediatamente y aguzó el oído. La puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta, así que sólo era cuestión de tiempo de que alguien subiera y la viera. Lo que se podía ver del sol se acababa de esconder completamente y la casa quedó un poco oscura. Sólo iluminada por el brillo de la nieve extremadamente blanca.

-Debe ser un Weasley…

-¿Pero por qué se escondería? ¡Es su casa!

-Por el amor de Dios, no son estúpidos, obviamente se fueron a esconder a un lugar y regresaron por algo. ¡Cómo si no hubiéramos revisado la casa antes!

-Como sea, acabemos esto rápido. Checaremos si hay alguien arriba y lo traeremos al Ministerio.

Ginny comenzó a moverse junto a la puerta para que no quedara visible, pero era absolutamente inútil, era el único cuarto abierto. La ventana estaba sellada.

Los dos hombres ya estaban por llegar a la puerta cuando entró un tercero gritando:

-¡Nos quieren a todos en la casa de los Malfoy ahora! Creo que todo acabará esta noche…

Y desaparecieron. La casa tembló por el repentino sonido de disparo de 3 personas desapareciéndose y Ginny se dejó caer por la pared con la caja fuertemente en su pecho. Estaba temblando y comenzó a sollozar fuertemente. No podía creer la facilidad con la que se dieron las cosas y a la vez no pudo dejar de pensar que el "todo acabará esta noche" se refería a Harry. O sea, ¿qué podía ser lo suficientemente importante como para dejar el asunto de agarrar posiblemente a un Weasley? ¿Acaso le había salvado de nuevo la vida aún cuando no quería?

Pero no pudo lamentarse por demasiado tiempo, debía volver rápido. Antes de que se dieran cuenta que no se hallaba en el cuarto y antes de que decidieran volver.

Después de un viaje que parecía eterno, llegó justo cuando su mamá le llamaba para la cena por enésima vez.

-¡Lo siento, ya voy, ya voy! Estaba dormida.

Pero la hora de subir llegó y por fin pudo disfrutar el objetivo de la salida. Y aunque no me lo crean, lo más cagante fue que después de media hora, la batería de la cámara se había acabado.

Iba a ser el "chingado favor" pero no sabía si me lo iban a censurar ;P

_OK! ACEPTO QUE ESTE NO ES MI MEJOR CAPÍTULO PERO SE ME HABÍAN ACABADO LAS IDEAS! Tengo las ideas de TODOS los capítulos que vienen (incluso del Compromiso) y me faltaba uno! Dios, fue demasiado tardado escribir esto! Sólo espero que les haya gustado y si no, lo siento, pero el próximo no los defraudará. Confíen en mi. _


	15. BREAK: El de la Reconciliación

**10. El de la Reconciliación**

Entró al Gran Comedor agotado, pero con una gran satisfacción en el interior. Ron y Hermione iban tras él tomados de la mano. Estaba a punto de buscarla cuando la vio a unos 3 metros frente a él. Ambos se quedaron paralizados en su lugar. Los ojos de Harry recorrían su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida. Ginny se lo comía con los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. Harry sintió un empujón leve en su espalda y volteó frustrado. ¿Por qué lo distraían?

Había sido Ron que, sonriendo, lo incitaba a acercarse a su hermana. El corazón de Ginny latía nerviosamente mientras evaluaba lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto Harry en acercarse? ¿Acaso no estaba listo? ¿Acaso le daba pena? Si era eso último lo mataría lentamente. ¿Que no le había dado suficiente confianza? ¡Él fue el que la dejó!

Se cruzó de brazos y justo cuando le iba a empezar a reprochar, sus brazos la amarraron fuerte y decididamente. Su olor quedó impregnado en toda ella y ambos inhalaron al mismo tiempo, lo cual fue románticamente genial. Ginny se descruzó de brazos y lo rodeó también fuertemente. Se quedaron así un buen rato y ella no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sintió mojado el hombro de Harry (que era donde tenía recargada la cabeza). Harry, quien le estaba acariciando el cabello, se dio cuenta y la miró culpablemente.

-Siento demasiado haberte hecho sufrir. No tienes ni idea…

-No te humilles disculpándote por algo que no es tu culpa –le dijo ella. Harry le secó las lágrimas.

-Lo siento, en serio que…

-¡Qué te calles!

-¡Pero en realidad quiero que me disculpes! Sé por lo que te hice pasar y…

Pero Ginny evitaba su mirada. Harry miró alrededor y vio que había gente viéndolos. Suspiró y se dirigió al corredor. Al ver que Ginny no lo seguía volteó y lo que vio le rompió el corazón. Ginny se había quedado llorando en el lugar donde la había dejado confundida. Harry le hizo señas para que la siguiera y su cara respiró de alivio. Jamás se perdonaría.

Una vez afuera Ginny se detuvo pero Harry no. No fue hasta pasar la cabaña de Hagrid cuando volteó a verla.

-Grítame.

-¿Disculpa? –le preguntó Ginny.

-Grítame, patéame, escúpeme. Me lo merezco… y lo sabes. Lo leo en tus ojos.

-Jamás pensaría eso.

-Vamos, te conozco lo suficiente. Dime lo que me merezco. Me harás un favor.

¿Decirle lo que se merece? ¿Acaso no sabía que la hacía sufrir más? ¿Cómo reclamarle al hombre que amaba y que aparte había salvado al mundo mágico los meses que la había dejado sola? ¿La falta de confianza que tenía en ella en autodefensa? ¿CÓMO PODÍA CREERLO? Salieron más lágrimas de frustración y se las secó mientras negaba con la cabeza. Odiaba que la vieran en su punto débil.

-Te hará sentir mejor. Si quieres lánzame un hechizo –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos. Ginny lo vio y se enojó más. Se quitó un zapato y se lo lanzó. Él ni siquiera reclamó. Se quitó el otro y lo golpeó en la pierna. Agarró una rama que había en el suelo y se la lanzó a la cara. Se le hizo un corte un poco profundo.

Fue cuando se tapó la boca y corrió hacia él. Harry abrió los ojos.

-No, no, no. No te preocupes.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Ahora me haces sentir culpable por lo que te acabo de hacer! –y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Se sentó en el pastó levemente y sintió como Harry se agachaba junto a ella para rodearla con sus brazos.

-Dímelo, no pienses.

-No me pidas que lo haga.

-Créeme, te hará sentir mejor.

-No te puedo hacer esto –dijo ella.

-Yo tampoco podría, y sin embargo lo hice –dijo mientras acariciaba su hombro. Tenía una cicatriz de un vidrio y por la ropa rasgada que traía se le veía. Ella le movió la mano y se miraron a los ojos.

-O sea, esto es demasiado cursi. Nos vamos a terminar perdonando, ¿no? ¿Por qué fregados no me besas ya?

Harry sonrió, ésa era la Ginny que conocía. Le tomó la cabeza suavemente y Ginny lo empujó contra ella con brusquedad. Ambos rieron y comenzaron a besarse como no lo habían hecho hace mucho tiempo. Terminaron recostados en el pasto y a lo lejos se escuchó un chiflido. Se separaron y descubrieron que no estaban tan solos como hubieran querido. Ron y Hermione se estaban acercando. El primero miraba a Harry con ojos acusadores.

-Déjame en paz, tú ya tienes a Hermione –le dijo. Ginny abrió la boca y Hermione se puso levemente roja. Ron era un tomate… literalmente.

-Eso no significa que puedas revolcarte por ahí con… -pero Ginny lo miraba con una ceja levantada. -¡Déjame en paz!

-Ronald, arruinas los momentos. Como siempre… Y Hermione: ¡enhorabuena! ¿Qué tienen que pasar tragedias para que los dos se unan? A la otra váyanse mientras tenemos asuntos pendientes –le dijo Ginny mientras se incorporaba. Harry se le quedó mirando.

-No íbamos a hacer nada, Ginny –le dijo sonriendo divertidamente.

-Habla por ti… -todos abrieron la boca. –Era broma. –y miró hacia otro lado sonrojada. Harry rió débilmente y cerró los ojos momentáneamente. Entonces ya no los pudo abrir. Fue increíble, no tardó nada en dormirse. Ginny abrió la boca impresionada.

-¿Hace cuánto que no duerme? –preguntó.

-No lo sé –contestó Ron mientras miraba a Hermione.

-Más o menos unos dos días… Desde que entramos a Gringotts. –Ginny la cuestionó con la mirada. –No te contaré nada por ahora. Lo más seguro es que lo quiera hacer él mismo y yo no le quitaré eso. Bien. Creo que lo mejor es irnos, Won-Won –Ron la miró con incredulidad y Ginny los miró sonriendo. -… Era broma. Vámonos.

Una vez que se fueron, Ginny arrastró a Harry hasta una de las paredes de la cabaña de Hagrid y se sentó. Lo puso en sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Se sentía extremadamente feliz el tenerlo de nuevo con ella que creía que iba a llorar de nuevo. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí con él sin hacer nada, más que imaginarse la vida en su futuro próximo, hasta que despertó en la cama de Hagrid.

… Espera, ¿la cama de Hagrid? Miró a su alrededor frotándose la cabeza y vio a Harry sentado a la mesa con éste. Al ver que se había despertado le sonrieron. Harry se hallaba extremadamente despeinado. No se imaginaba cómo podía estar ella. Miró por la ventana y vio que ya estaba oscureciendo.

-¿No esperabas que los dejara allá afuera dormidos, o sí? –preguntó Hagrid riendo. Ginny sonrió. –Justo le estaba diciendo a Harry que todavía recuerdo cuando estabas en tu primer año y él en su segundo. ¡Y ahora mírense! Ya son pareja y seguro se casarán y tendrán millones de hijos pelirrojos con ojos verdes corriendo por ahí. Con lentes y un poco llenitos, por el gen Weasley. Serán unos revoltosos, por el gen Potter y… Lo siento, se me fue la emoción de control –dijo ya llorando. Harry lo miró alarmado. -¡Pero… serán… demasiado fe-fe-fe-felices! ¡Aaaaah! ¡Júrenme que me invitarán a la boda! ¡Cada día me hago más viejo!

-Claro que sí, Hagrid. Tendrás un puesto de honor –le dijo Harry. Ginny se les quedó mirando. Las ganas de reír eran demasiado fuertes que tuvo que fingir que preparaba algo.

-¿Alguien quiere té o algo así?

-No, Ginny, gracias –le dijo Hagrid, pero Harry lo interrumpió:

-No, Ginny, nos tenemos que ir, tu mamá ya se fue y le prometí llevarte antes de la noche –le dijo Harry. Ginny rodó los ojos: lo único que quería era salir de ahí. Su mamá confiaba en ellos.

-De acuerdo.

Al menos sus vidas por fin iban a ser normal.

_Aaawww, que bonito. Para que vean que este sí me gustó más. ¡¡¡Ya viene el compromiso!!! Qué emoción :) Bien, Review, por favor :)_


	16. COMPROMISO: El de la Propuesta

_Sí, lo sé. Pero no coman ansias, todavía falta explicar todo lo que sucedió esos años. Será un capítulo laaaaaaaaargoooooo. :)_

**16. El de la Propuesta**

Los años habían pasado maravillosamente. Obviamente la acción no faltaba (hablamos de Harry, por el amor de Dios), pero todo definitivamente era más tranquilo.

Harry y Ginny vivían una extraordinariamente divertida relación seria y abundaban las fotografías de ellos dos y, en ciertas ocasiones, con Ron y Hermione acompañándolos (ésta había enseñado a Ginny a dónde ir para que le imprimieran las fotos de su cámara y desde ahí nadie la pudo parar).

-¿Si tuvieran 40 años seguirían haciendo estas tonterías? –les había preguntado una vez Hermione mientras los veía tomándose fotos (Harry fingía morderle el cuello a Ginny).

-Sí –respondieron ambos mirando la foto en la cámara. Volvieron a ponerse en posición (ahora le tocaba a Ginny) y tomaron la foto.

Incluso Teddy tenía un álbum para él sólo. Casi siempre lo llevaban a cenar a la Madriguera donde entretenía a todos transformando sus rasgos físicos. El mejor momento fue cuando lo sacaron (todavía tenía un año y medio aproximadamente) un día de verano al jardín y vio un gnomo corriendo. Inmediatamente cerró los ojos (su cara se puso de un color rojo potente) y su cabeza tomó forma de una papa (también hubo captura del momento).

Por otro lado, Harry había sido contratado como auror ni pasado el año de la guerra y Ginny había conseguido un puesto de cazadora en el equipo de las Holyhead Harpies. Ron trabajaba con su hermano George en Sortilegios Weasley y Hermione había conseguido un trabajo en el Departamento de Control y Regularidad de Criaturas Mágicas.

Molly había invitado a Harry a vivir en la Madriguera, pero éste, pensando que sería como un insulto, consiguió un departamento junto con Ron. Ginny y Hermione encontraron uno frente al de ellos y normalmente intercambiaban compañeros de cuarto (saben a lo que me refiero). Cabe decir que NUNCA ninguna de las dos parejas tuvo relaciones sexuales: jamás pasaron de la segunda base (bueno, se podría decir que Ginny y Harry no pasaban del camino hacia la tercera base), pues Ron era el hermano de Ginny y NO lo permitiría y Harry era como el hermano de ambos, así que sería un traume psicológico. ¿Pero entonces qué hacían?, se preguntarán. Bueno, pues las pláticas hasta bien entrada la noche en la cocina eran bien recibidas.

-Juguemos Póker de Desnudistas –sugirió Ginny un día. Los 3 se le habían quedado viendo.

-Creo que deberían dejar de servirte Whisky de Fuego –dijo Ron quitándole el vaso de las manos.

-¡No es broma y no estoy borracha! Simplemente sería divertido hacer algo más que platicar.

-Ginny, no me quitaré la ropa en frente de Harry –dijo Hermione.

-Y yo no me quitaré la ropa en frente de Hermione Y Ron –dijo Harry. Ginny lo miró.

-¿Ron nunca te ha visto desnudo? –le preguntó estupefacta. Hermione soltó una risita.

-¡Una vez me vio en bóxers y se burló de mí!

-Estabas demasiado delgado –se excusó Ron sorbiendo de su vaso. –… Y tenías demasiadas cicatrices.

-¡Bien, bien, bien, bien! –interrumpió Ginny al ver que Harry estaba a punto de contestar. -¡Olvídenlo!

-¡No! –gritaron los otros 3.

-Jugaremos –dijo Harry.

Lo demás no es tan necesario explicar. Sólo decir que Ron fue el que quedó con menos ropa (sólo bóxers, pues no sabía jugar bien), seguido de Ginny (blusa, calzones) y después Harry (shorts y calcetas, Ginny había insistido en quitarle la camisa). Hermione sólo consiguió que le quitaran el pantalón y ambos tenis.

El problema era que ni siquiera los momentos felices que vivían evitaban las pesadillas de Harry por las noches los primeros meses. La primera vez que sucedió fue tres escasas noches después, cuando él se quedaba en la Madriguera. Había despertado sobresaltado y sudoroso. Para no despertar a Ron tuvo que bajar a la cocina y tomar un vaso de agua fría. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, viendo a la nada, hasta que Arthur bajó para irse al trabajo.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –preguntó al verlo. Harry parpadeó, había quedado como en trance. Sus manos temblaban levemente.

-Señor Weasley… ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 5 con 16… -respondió mirando su reloj. -¿Pasó algo? –le preguntó preocupado mientras lo examinaba con la mirada. Harry lo miró parpadeando. Sus ojos se veían llorosos y tenía unas grandes ojeras.

-¿Que si pasó algo? ¡Todos, Sr. Weasley! ¡Todos muertos! ¡Todos!

-¿Todos? –preguntó el Sr. Weasley ahora con una leve sospecha de lo que había sucedido.

-¡Sí! Y fue rápido. Todos. Los Weasley y… Hermione -un ligero estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. -… y Ginny también. –Suspiró y se recargó en la silla débilmente. Bostezó. Arthur se acercó a él y le palmeó la espalda.

-Ya, ya. Fue una pesadilla. Ahora ve y duerme antes de que Molly te encuentre y te interrogue. Necesitas descansar.

Harry negó con la cabeza. No quería volver a dormir. El simple recuerdo de la imagen de Ginny desplomándose en sus brazos le formaban un nudo en la garganta –He descansado lo suficiente.

-Este… está bien –le dijo sin convencimiento. Obviamente le faltaba demasiado para estar al 100%... Sólo en estos dos días que acababan de pasar, Harry ya no podía salir al mundo (sí, incluso al muggle) porque lo atacaban los fotógrafos, la gente se paraba a saludarlo, le pedía autógrafos, lo felicitaban… Ya le habían entregado dos premios de parte del Ministerio y moriría si se enteraba que dentro de 6 meses recibirían Ron, Hermione y él una carta en donde explicarían que ya agregaron sus propios Cromos de las Ranas de Chocolate con uno de cada uno para los 3.

Como sea, eso ya había pasado hace casi 3 años. Las miradas intensas de Harry hacia Ginny ya no eran tan seguidas como antes, pues éste ya había superado la etapa de "todo es un sueño irreal, no puedo creer lo que tengo y lo que dejé" y el romanticismo fue rápidamente desplazado la mayoría del tiempo por la diversión. Era una relación extraña pues ambos sabían lo que sucedería, por lo que no se molestaban en mantenerla tan rígidamente. Sabían que se amaban, sabían que se quedarían juntos por siempre y, sobre todo, sabían que lo que habían pasado fue una etapa de madurez tan grande que nada estúpido los iba a separar.

En fin, los únicos problemas que tenían era cuando Ginny andaba hormonal (tos falsa, cuando le bajaba, tos falsa) y le decía que algún día se serían infieles uno con el otro o que algo iba a salir mal de alguna manera u otra. Al principio Harry se las creía, pero Hermione (preocupada por la salud mental de su amigo) lo hizo recapacitar y ahora sólo intentaba reírse.

¡Pero ya me cansé de explicar! Supongo que ustedes de leer también, así que hablemos de ÉSA noche (junto mis manos y las froto energéticamente).

Por semanas, Harry lo había estado planeando. Sabía que Ginny ya se lo esperaba, por eso todo fue pensado minuciosamente. Lo ideal para ambos hubiera sido después de una cena, algo sencillo y romántico, pero era demasiado predecible. Y lo que quería era tomarla por sorpresa. Incluso tenía una lista de lo que sí y lo que no para guiarse.

Ginny era de las chicas fuertes, por lo que no haría nada cursi que la hiciera llorar (al menos no enfrente de él). También sabía que odiaba que la vida privada no fuera así, entonces no haría nada público… El problema era que ésa fue la parte difícil:

Un día llegó Hermione enojada a su oficina, aunque la hayan detenido, y se plantó frente a su escritorio.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso puedes estar aquí?

-Eres un completo idiota –le dijo mientras le golpeaba la cabeza con unas fotografías que traía en la mano. Las azotó en su escritorio y Harry, estupefacto, toma una. Eran de él comprando el anillo de compromiso. Su cara se tornó un azul pálido muy feo.

-¿De dónde las sacaste?

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Eres Harry Potter! ¡Puedo conseguir fotos de ti haciendo del baño!

Kingsley, que pasaba en ese momento, rió y les sonrió:

-Sabes que es cierto. Y felicidades –añadió viendo las fotos. -, ya era hora.

Se alejó y Harry volvió a enfrentar a Hermione.

-¿Qué diablos pensabas?

-Lo siento, Hermione. Prometo tener más cuidado para no arruinar la sorpresa y…

-¡No hablo de eso! De ti se esperaba. Una cosa es ser distraído y dejar que te tomen fotos sin notarlo, o sea, ser tú, pero otra MUY diferente es NO CONTARME DE TUS PLANES. ¿Acaso te hice algo? ¡No lo creo! ¡He estado cuidándote de cerca, Potter! ¡Y así me lo pagas! -Harry bajó la mirada como niño castigado. Hermione tronó los dedos y señaló sus ojos. –Mírame.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar. Te dejaré ayudarme y todo. Ahora dime, ¿Cómo diablos vamos a detener la circulación de éstas fotos?

-Ay, mi vida, te dije que me necesitabas. Ya me encargué.

-¿Cómo? –No se explicaba cómo alguien podía acceder a las plegarias de una mujer para no publicar una nota por la que pagarían bien. Hermione se había sonrojado. Por fin, comprendió y abrió la boca de sorpresa. –Ron se enojará.

-¡No saldré con él! ¡El idiota me dio SU teléfono para que YO le "marcara". ¡Como si fuera a suceder! Bien, me tengo que retirar. Por cierto, felicidades. –añadió susurrando. Harry rodó los ojos.

Tener a Hermione ayudándolo favoreció las cosas significativamente. Era demasiado original y sabía cosas que Harry creyó no existían.

-¡Jamás! Eso es de tan mal gusto. Puede que Ginny no sea cualquier chica, Harry, pero en este tema en particular todas somos semejantes… ¡Ni loca! Te mataría su madre… Eso es insultar su inteligencia… No tientes a la suerte, Harry. Ella sola vendrá a tocar tus puertas.

El problema era Ginny, demasiado impredecible. Harry tenía todo planeado: un picnik que acababa viendo las estrellas acostados sobre el pasto…

-Si unes ésa constelación con esa, parece un pene –había dicho Ginny con asco. Harry escondió una sonrisa.

-Como si hubieras visto uno…

-Te recuerdo –le dijo recargada en un codo de lado y viéndolo. -… que no eres mi primer novio. –Harry la miró sin saber qué decir. Después ella comenzó a carcajearse. –Lo siento, no pude evitar querer ver tu cara… Aunque si tengo hermanos.

Después de eso, a Harry no le gustó tanto la noche. 3 largos intentos más, Harry decidió que usaría un último plan, el cual, si no funcionaba, iba a ser el último y lo soltaría sin importarle cómo ni cuándo.

-¿Enserio dejarás tal decisión al azar? ¡Harry, este momento será recordado por el resto de sus vidas!

-Hermione, supéralo, lo importante es la meta, no cómo llegas a ella.

En eso, Ginny salió, radiante como siempre (en realidad no, traía pants y sudadera pues iban a correr, pero Harry creía que lucía buenísima con todo, así que…), dejando a Hermione sin tiempo para respingar.

-¿Lista?

-Ajá –le dijo tomando una manzana. –No sé por qué insistes en salir a correr tan temprano. Normalmente los sábados…

-¡Lo hago para que calientes! Iremos a recoger a Teddy y nos iremos a tu entrenamiento de Quidditch.

Ginny rodó los ojos y salió por la puerta que Harry le abría. Hermione aprovechó para suplicarle levemente:

-Por favor, Harry, piénsalo más.

Le cerró la puerta en sus narices… (ok, me acabo de dar cuenta de que es un mal dicho, porque sólo tenemos una nariz… [cara de pensamiento]… en fin) Entonces sintió un golpe pequeño pero determinado a la altura de su cintura y quedó atrapado entre la pared y Ginny. Ésta, sonriendo se acercó y le besó el cuello. Harry alzó una ceja y Ginny se acercó de nuevo.

-¿Qué? Mi deber es quitarte ésa cara pálida y preocupada que hace mucho no veía. –Lo acercó hacia ella tomándolo por el cabello y lo besó mordiéndole el labio inferior levemente. –Mmm… tu cabello está demasiado suave y delicioso. Ahora, dime: ¿sucede algo en el trabajo?

Harry sonrió. Si en realidad supiera lo que sucedía… Le tomó la mano que no estaba acariciando su cabello.

-Vamos, llegaremos tarde –le dijo cortante.

Media hora después llegaron trotando a la casa de los Tonks sudados y sonrientes. Ginny, quien llegó primero, tocó el timbre. Andrómeda abrió la puerta sonriendo.

-Pensé que llegarían más tarde, ¿gustan pasar mientras lo termino de arreglar?

-No, gracias, 'Dromeda. Nos refrescaremos mientras esperamos –le dijo Ginny.

-De acuerdo, vuelvo en seguida –le sonrieron y ésta se metió por Teddy.

-Es tan amable… Harry, me impresionas. Incluso si dejaste el Quidditch sigues estando en forma –pero entonces lo miró y vio que la miraba intensamente. Se puso algo colorada. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué sonríes?

-Por nada –le dijo. Sintió su cara demasiado caliente. No sabía mentir. Ginny se iba a poner a insistir, pero gracias a Dios en ese momento Teddy abrazó sus piernas con demasiada fuerza gritando de emoción. Harry sonrió más pronunciadamente y ella comenzó a sentirse frustrada. (_n/a_: no se preocupen si no entienden por qué escribo esto, yo tampoco lo sé… digamos que es para ver cómo eran las cosas durante el día)

El entrenamiento de Ginny había acabado dos horas después y ésta había alcanzado a Harry y a Teddy en las gradas, quienes estuvieron jugando todo el tiempo.

-Harry, estás sudando –le dijo riendo. Traía comiendo unos fritos y Teddy se los quitó con la mano. -¿Cuidar a un bebé no está entre tus habilidades?

-Cállate –le dijo entregándoselo. –No deja de cambiar de apariencia y lo perdí mínimo 3 veces hasta que le dije que si no paraba de hacer eso no lo llevaría con nosotros a comer pizza. Después empezó a bailar descontroladamente por todas las gradas y me daba miedo que se cayera o pasara algo feo… En fin –terminó suspirando. La miró sonriendo. –que bella te ves.

El momento había quedado repentinamente arruinado. La sonrisa de Ginny cambió por una mueca extraña. ¿Por qué Harry le daba tantos cumplidos? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Creyó que ya habían superado esa etapa hace más de 2 años. Harry, que notó la cara de Ginny, cambió de tema intentando no reír (el plan iba demasiado bien, Ginny no entendía por qué se comportaba así).

-¿Alguna novedad?

-No… bueno sí. Tracy me invitó a una fiesta en la noche pero está invitando A TODOS… En general… y no creo que vaya.

-¿Que no me invitó a mí? –preguntó Harry. Sabía que el "todos en general" era Romilda Vane y sus secuaces.

-Sí –le contestó sin muchas ganas. En realidad creía que era el que más quería que fuera.

-Pues, vamos. Hace años que no bailo –Ginny lo miró frustrada.

-No te gusta bailar.

-Bueno, pero va a ser una gran oportunidad para reencontrarnos con la gente –en realidad creía que era una excusa perfecta para arreglarse y después de la fiesta… ustedes saben jajajajaj. Se levantó y le quitó a Teddy de las piernas. –Comamos pizza.

Ginny los siguió con la mirada. Pensando que su reacción estaba siendo exagerada respiró hondo 2 veces y se levantó finalmente.

…

No sabía con qué intención lo hizo, pero a la hora de arreglarse lo hizo con tanto esmero, como si tuviera que impresionar a Harry. Se puso un vestido corto y negro que se ajustaba en la cintura y unos tacones que en su vida había usado (negros y de tiras gruesas… mmm, espero y puedan imaginárselos, si no invéntense un outfit :D). Se dejó el cabello suelto y despeinado sexy y un maquillaje oscuro pero natural. Podía escuchar a Harry susurrando con Hermione y a Ron comiendo, lo cual hizo que el humor que había tenido todo el día fuera más pronunciado.

-Harry, quizá estas siendo demasiado extremo con tu plan… -le decía Hermione. Entonces vio que Ginny salió de la habitación y literalmente los 3 se quedaron callados. A Ron le escurría una naranja por sus dedos y no se daba cuenta. Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Hermione sonrió y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

-Vámonos –le ordenó a Harry sin tacto. Éste, que traía unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa azul muy oscuro, se levantó muy sorprendido (y a la vez intentando controlar su expresión). Ron los siguió receloso con la mirada. Cerraron la puerta.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? –le preguntó Ron a Hermione. Ella se encogió de hombros.

…

Ginny caminaba demasiado rápido que Harry no entendía como no se caía. A pesar de nunca verla en tacones, sabía manejarlos. Salieron del edificio y caminaron unas 2 cuadras. No hablaron en todo el camino el uno con el otro. Unos borrachos en una esquina le chiflaron a Ginny y ésta sonrió. Harry les mandó un hechizo de desmayo y se rezagó un poco. ¿Por qué había sonreído? Había sentido como si se hubiera saltado un escalón en el pecho.

Finalmente, al final de un callejón, se desaparecieron tomados de la mano. Ginny se la soltó en cuanto llegaron. Había gente en el jardín y en la entrada había varios fotógrafos. Ambos rodaron los ojos. Se acercaron y como era de esperarse, los atacaron hasta que posaran. No supieron cómo se hicieron camino al interior, pero Ginny ya se había excusado.

-Iré por ponche.

En cuanto se fue Harry pudo dejar de sonreír falsamente. Odiaba demasiado las fiestas de ése estilo. Odiaba bailar y fingir que conocía y admiraba a todos. Odiaba como todos se vestían para presumir y como fingían que no sabían o no les gustaban los fotógrafos cuando ellos los llamaban. Un mesero pasó junto a él con una bandeja con bocadillos y Harry se la tomó.

Ginny fue a la barra de comida y bebidas algo culpable por su comportamiento. Quizá si estaba exagerando las cosas y quizá debía disculparse. No, mejor fingir que nada pasaba. Efectivamente, cuando volteó lo vio con su cara de frustración y con una bandeja completa en sus brazos. Sonrió. ¿Pero entonces por qué había insistido en venir? Ella sabía que odiaba el comportamiento de estas personas.

Iba camino a él cuando un montón de zorras se le acercaron. La música era demasiado fuerte como para saber lo que le decían pero él comenzó a sonreír y a contestar. ¿Quién era ése Harry? Alguien la empujó levemente y el ponche cayó al suelo con un estruendo. Harry lo había escuchado y había volteado. Había alcanzado a ver una cabellera roja desapareciendo tras una puerta hacia una parte del jardín. Sin siquiera despedirse de las otras la siguió. ¿Por qué Ginny huía de él?

La puerta daba a un pequeño balcón. Ella estaba recargada en el barandal respirando entrecortadamente. Lo había escuchado, e incluso así, supo que era él. Harry cerró la puerta. El nudo en la garganta de ella estaba alcanzando un punto incontrolable, por lo que la única solución era gritar.

-Hola –le dijo Harry algo nervioso. Era el momento. No había nadie en esta parte y el paisaje era hermoso. Metió la mano en su bolsillo cuando Ginny volteó.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede diciéndome "hola" como si no hubiera pasado nada? –le gritó. Sus ojos estaban llorosos. Harry se quedó paralizado en donde estaba. -¡Hace 3 semanas que eres un completo patán! Bueno, no. ¡Pero me tratas diferente! Pensé que la razón era que íbamos a AVANZAR en la relación, pero el momento de la propuesta jamás llegó y no tengo ni idea de qué es lo que haces. ¿Me estás engañando? ¿Cortarás conmigo? ¡Estoy harta! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que quizá yo sea la exagerada y me vaya a llegar la regla! No, no, no… ¿Sabes qué? Mejor ignórame, sólo déjame pensar. Ya hablaremos mañana.

Todo fue tan rápido que Harry no hizo nada cuando Ginny pasó junto a él. Su mente no podía procesar más allá de "¿Me estás engañando? ¿Cortarás conmigo?". Entonces el lugar se quedó sin ella. Sin su olor. Ya no era tan bello, era sólo una decoración. Y se imaginó su vida así. Fue cuando supo que ya no podía atrasar el momento. Salió apresurado, esquivando a todos y a todo. En la entrada fue cuando lo emboscaron. Intentando escabullirse chocó contra una compañera del equipo de Ginny y ambos cayeron al suelo. Se miraron por un momento y entonces vieron la caja del anillo de compromiso. Con los ojos como platos, todos alrededor se callaron. Sólo la música seguía. Los fotógrafos los comían con los flashes y la mujer le entregó la caja. Harry se levantó sin importarle nada y salió corriendo. Pero Ginny ya no se veía en ningún lugar. Sin pensarlo se desapareció en el mismo callejón de antes. No se había sentido con tanta adrenalina desde que había matado a Voldemort.

Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello (bueno, en realidad sí dependía) y se metió corriendo al edificio. Ignoró el elevador y subió corriendo las escaleras. Cuando estaba ya en su piso se detuvo a respirar un momento. Tomó aire y volvió a correr nada más para patinarse al llegar frente al departamento de Ginny. Tocó con los puños.

-Diablos, ¿qué sucede? –dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta sonriendo. Pero entonces lo vio. -¿Qué te sucedió?

-¿Está Ginny aquí?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Creí que estaba contigo.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Ron alarmado.

-Descuida, nada "alarmante", pero NECESITO decirle algo ahora.

Hermione suspiró: -¿No se lo pudiste decir durante la fiesta?

-¡NO! –le contestó y les contó lo que había sucedido. Ron se puso blanco como la cera.

-¿Te le ibas a proponer?

-Me le VOY a proponer.

-¡Harry! ¡Te dije que estabas llevando las cosas demasiado lejos!

-¡Y eso qué! –gritó Harry. Pero por la mirada que le dio Hermione, le dio a entender que eso tenía demasiada importancia. -¿Qué? ¿Hice algo lo suficientemente malo? ¿Todo se acabó? –preguntó angustiado.

-¿Qué? –preguntó alguien detrás de él. Harry volteó, era Ginny. Traía unas pantuflas y el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. -¿Todo se acabó? ¿Después de todo lo que pasamos? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? –Harry no contestó. El simple hecho de tenerla frente a él era un alivio. -¡¿Por qué diablos no contestas cuando te hablo?! –lo cacheteó. Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos y Ron sonrió. Harry los miró y la primera asintió y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué diablos haces? –se escuchó que Ron preguntaba. Harry miró a Ginny.

-Lo merezco.

-Lo sé.

Harry la miró un momento y suspiró. –Lo voy a hacer ya. Pero te pido por favor que no me interrumpas o lo arruines como lo has hecho las últimas 3 veces. Estoy más nervioso de lo que te imaginas así que tampoco te burles de mí.

Ginny lo miraba entre confundida y enojada y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Con que ella había arruinado sus planes? Harry cerró los ojos y respiró hondo una última vez antes de hincarse sobre una rodilla.

-Oh, por Dios –susurró Ginny. Definitivamente no se lo esperaba. La cara de Harry era de un color rojo demasiado bonito y la de Ginny era blanca, blanca. Tenía ganas de agarrarlo y besarlo pero lo dejó continuar.

-Todo este tiempo creí que lo más importante era la forma en que lo haría, y lo que diría y cómo estaríamos vestidos… pero me di cuenta de que lo más importante eras tú, y que no importaba si estuviéramos sucios, asquerosos o incluso desnudos –se escuchó una tos detrás de la puerta. -… o sí nos escuchaban o no. –Ginny ni siquiera pudo sonreír. Estaba paralizada prestando atención a cada palabra. –Lo más importante para mí eres tú y siempre lo serás. Lo que haré contigo sólo serán refuerzos para nuestra relación. Los momentos vividos y las memorias compartidas… No tiene caso atrasarlo, ni tiene caso esperar a la aprobación de lo demás. Amo todo de ti y nada de eso cambiará. A dónde vayas, lo que hagas e incluso lo que pienses… Quiero ser parte de eso, quiero apoyarte. Quiero hacerte sentir como la mujer que eres y quiero que me lo permitas. Porque creo y espero que soy el indicado para hacerlo. Por eso, -metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó la caja, intentando abrirla. – te quiero pedir que te cases conmigo… -uno pensaría que el momento quedaría arruinado cuando Harry no pudo abrir la caja de los nervios pero no. Ginny se hincó frente a él, abrió la caja con facilidad y la primera lágrima de ella cayó.

-Somos un equipo –le dijo. Entonces lo rodeó por el cuello y lo besó con demasiada ternura. No se dieron cuenta de que la puerta del departamento se abrió hasta que Hermione les tomó una foto y Ron dijo:

-Supongo que es un sí.

Ginny, sin mirar a los otros y sonrió. –Sí, obviamente, Ron cara de popó.

-Vaya, Harry, somos cuñados oficiales.

Éste levantó la mirada y sonrió. El momento no pudo ser más perfecto.

_NOOOOOOOOOO. ¡LO ACABE! Dios, por favor díganme qué les pareció. Creo que es el capítulo por el que más nerviosa me he puesto por escuchar las reacciones (mordiéndome las uñas). ¿Mentadas de madre? ¿Alabaciones? Está en su criterio, sólo dejen review. Diablos, no puedo creer que lo haya hecho. Llevo TODOS los días (en serio, no miento) imaginando el momento y escribiendo y escribiendo hasta que quedara perfecto. Sí, fue un capítulo largo, pero por favor!! Les ruego que comenten! Jajajajajaj Saludos y felices vacaciones (:_


	17. COMPROMISO: El de los Hermanos Weasley

**17. El de los hermanos Weasley**

-Es la hora –dijo Charlie mirando su reloj. Bill asintió.

-Tráiganlo.

Ron y George salieron de la casa. Era ya muy noche. Caminaron unos 20 metros en silencio y se miraron antes de desaparecerse. Se reencontraron en el callejón de las tres D (así llamaban al que estaba a dos cuadras del edificio de los departamentos y que usaban para aparecerse) y caminaron en silencio. Entraron al edificio, donde el portero saludó a Ron, y usaron el elevador. Cuando se abrieron las puertas Ron y George se miraron de nuevo (en realidad se sentían en una misión 007, pero no lo admitían) y llegaron al 589. Ron sacó las llaves y se metieron sigilosamente.

-Saca la varita, no le gusta que lo despierten –le advirtió a George. Éste miró a Ron asustado.

-Ron… ¿y si se nos adelantó? ¿No deberíamos tocar primero? –preguntó. Ron dudó un poco y acercó la oreja a la puerta. George lo miró con cara de asco. -¿Qué? ¡Está dormido! No se escucha nada.

-Sabes perfectamente que pudo haber usado un _Muffliato_… -Ron rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta con decisión. Harry se hallaba dormido y abrazando una almohada. Su cabello estaba más despeinado de lo usual y sus gafas en un buró junto a la cama.

-Te lo dije –le susurró Ron.

-Sí, pero que asco si sí estuviera pasando.

-¡Vamos, George! Harry nos respeta, no tendría sexo con nuestra hermana pequeña sin que lo concienticemos.

-¿Acaso eres hombre? ¡La opinión del hermano no importa si estás seguro de que no se enterará!

-Ya, ya. Terminemos con esto de una vez y por todas.

Adoptaron de nuevo el tono misterioso. Se miraron y asintieron. George lo sujetó por los hombros y Ron por las piernas. Salieron sigilosamente del departamento. Una vez en el elevador, George miró sus reflejos en las puertas del elevador. Pero antes de decir algo, se abrieron las puertas y el portero los miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Esto no lo teníamos contemplado –le dijo George a Ron. Sonrieron amablemente al señor. Al ver que levantaba el auricular del teléfono todavía mirándolos asustado, George rodó los ojos. –Encárgate, Ron. -Éste levantó la varita y le borró la memoria. George frunció la boca. –Impresionante.

Así caminaron las dos cuadras hacia el callejón de las tres D y Ron vio la cara de su amigo en una suma tranquilidad.

-¿No deberíamos despertarlo o algo?

-Ronald, -le tronó los dedos. – recuerda lo que nos dijo Bill: no lo mires como tu amigo, si no como el hombre al que le entregarás tu hermana. La única que tienes.

-De acuerdo, hagámoslo –dijo asintiendo decididamente.

Ambos cerraron los ojos algo culpables de lo que le iban a hacer y se desaparecieron. Aparecieron cerca de la Madriguera, en donde estaba el pequeño lago (_n/a_: ése que sale en la película 6) y Harry cayó de bruces en él. Se despertó sobresaltado tomando una bocanada de aire y levantándose.

-¿Qué diablos sucede? –susurró buscando su varita.

-Ni te molestes, no la traes –dijo George. Harry volteó y entornó los ojos. No llevaba las gafas.

-¿George? ¿Ron?

-Ahórratelo –le dijo bruscamente Ron. George lo aprobó con la cabeza. –Ahora camina –lo empujaron por la espalda.

Harry no entendía nada de lo que sucedía y tropezó demasiadas veces, pues no veía nada.

-¿Al menos me pueden dar mis gafas?

-Oh, lo siento –le dijo Ron perdiendo el tono hostil y entregándoselas. George lo miró. –Digo, ¡Cállate y camina!

Harry rodó los ojos. Sabía que algo así sucedería. Hace sólo 6 horas, en la cena que habían tenido, Harry y Ginny acababan de anunciar su compromiso. No que hiciera falta, pues las imágenes de la fiesta habían rondado por todo el país, pero era más para hacerlo oficial. La señora Weasley se agarró a llorar y el señor Weasley lo abrazó. Los hermanos lo habían recibido calurosamente, pero ahora tenían que "hacer su deber". Entró por la cocina y los vio a todos sentados a la mesa.

-Nadie puede escucharnos, hicimos un _Muffliato_ –dijo Bill.

-No intentes escapar, no podrás hacerlo –le dijo Charlie.

-Somos más que tú. Te recomendamos no hacer nada estúpido –añadió George. Harry intentó no sonreír ante el tono de voz de todos. Entonces George cerró la puerta y ya no era tan divertido. Se sentía un criminal.

-Esto es por el bien de todos –contribuyó Ron. Todos miraron a Percy, que todavía no había dicho nada y éste comenzó a balbucear.

-Em… Nosotros… No,… Mmm… La ley está de nuestro lado.

Todos (incluyendo Harry) lo miraron cuestionándolo. Percy se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-¿Podemos ir al grano? Mañana tengo que trabajar y… -había hecho un error. –Pero pueden tomar el tiempo que quieran.

-Siéntate –le ordenó Bill. Al momento en que lo hizo, todos se pararon de su lugar y lo rodearon. Ron, George y Charlie se recargaron en la mesa. –Estamos aquí para hablar de Ginny.

-Te apreciamos, Harry –le dijo George.

-… Como a un hermano –añadió Ron.

-Pero eso no significa que dejes de ser el hombre que se queda con nuestra hermana –Percy apuntó.

-Así que hay varias cosas que debemos de tratar. Cosas que debes de prometer –ahora le tocaba a Charlie hablar. Harry no los había visto tan unidos como en aquel momento y se percató de que eran 5 grandes hermanos y él un pobre flaco indefenso.

-¿No me van a golpear o sí?

-Creo que no me equivoco al decir de parte de Fred que es muy probable si haces algo que lo merece –dijo George. Todos sonrieron débilmente.

-¿Y qué haremos? ¿Un juramento inquebrantable? –preguntó Harry decidiendo acabar con esto de una vez y por todas. Ron miró a sus hermanos.

-Oigan, no es mala idea.

-Olvídalo -dijo Bill demasiado serio. -, mamá nos mataría. –hubo un estremecimiento general. Harry sonrió pero compuso su cara cuando Charlie levantó una ceja. –Lo que haremos es sencillo, Harry. Sólo debes cooperar y no renegar.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Tráelo, Percy.

Éste salió de la cocina sigilosamente (todos guardaron silencio) y regresó con un sobre oficial. George sonrió.

-Te tomaste esto demasiado enserio, ¿no, hermano?

-Un contrato es un contrato, George. No es algo para tomarse a juego –pero cuando George iba a contestar Charlie levantó las manos.

-¡Rápido! Que mañana mamá hará su panqué de plátano y si no nos levantamos a la hora no nos guardará papá.

Hubo un murmullo de consentimiento general. A Harry le brillaron los ojos.

-¿Panqué de plátano?

-¡A tus asuntos, Potter! –le dijo Ron. Sonriendo a forma de disculpa se acercó a él. –Lo siento, pero ya te vas a llevar a nuestra hermana, el panqué es nuestro.

-¡Sí! –gritaron todos en señal de consentimiento y Charlie y Bill chocaron las manos.

-En fin, -continuó Percy. –firma el contrato y te podrás ir.

-¿Lo vas a leer? –preguntó George como si estuviera ofendido al ver que Harry se acomodaba las gafas.

-¿Que no tengo derecho? –preguntó. George iba a discutir pero Bill lo detuvo con una mano.

"No se admitirán devoluciones…" -¿Están bromeando, cierto? –por la mirada que le dieron, no estaban bromeando. –Ok…

Siguió leyendo. En resumen, lo único que querían era que no la lastimara y que no le faltara al respeto ni a ella ni a la familia.

-Concuerdo con todo, menos en la última parte. –todos lo miraron con los ojos como platos. -… La que dice que los trataré como dioses. –se explicó. Hubo suspiros de alivio.

-Nos asustaste, ésa no es la última parte.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Cuál es? –Percy le dio vuelta a la hoja. Decía "NADA DE SEXO ANTES DEL MATRIMONIO OFICIAL" en letras gigantescas y hasta abajo la línea para firmar. Harry se sonrojó.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Vean su cara! ¡YA LO HIZO! –gritó George.

-¡Sobre él! –gritó Charlie.

-¡No, no, no, no! ¡No lo hemos hecho! ¡Miren! –comenzó a defenderse mientras firmaba el papel y se los enseñaba. Pero al ver que le hacían el mismo caso a la pared se coló por las piernas de uno de los Weasley y con un movimiento le arrebató la varita a Percy.

-¡Maldito auror con tácticas marciales! –gritó éste. En eso bajó el señor Weasley corriendo por las escaleras.

-¿Qué diablos sucede en esta casa? ¡Esto no es un manicomio!

-¡Percy! ¡Dejaste la puerta abierta, inútil! –gritó George mientras Bill le daba un golpe en la cabeza. Entonces Arthur vio la escena en su totalidad: Harry acorralado con una varita y todos rodeándolo y un contrato en la mesa con las palabras "NO SEXO" gigantescas. Rodó los ojos.

-Ay, no, por favor. ¡Si su madre se entera, los decapita y los resucita para que limpien su desastre!

-¿Si me entero de qué, Arthur? –la señora Weasley bajaba amarrándose su bata. Harry sonrió.

-Diablos, siempre me pasa lo mismo –dijo el señor Weasley tapándose la cara. Los hermanos Weasley finalmente se habían tranquilizado y todos se miraban con cara de preocupación. Entonces la señora Weasley comprendió y su cara se puso hecha una fiera. Con las manos en la cintura comenzó a pisar una y otra vez el suelo como pidiendo explicaciones.

-Fue idea de él –dijeron todos señalando a Bill.

-¿Qué? ¡Fue idea de todos!

Entonces se hizo un revuelo total y la señora Weasley tuvo que hacerles un hechizo _Silencius_. Al ver el efecto, Harry comprendió por fin de donde venían las habilidades de Ginny.

-¡AHORA NO HARÉ PANQUÉ DE PLÁTANO MAÑANA! ¡TODOS A SU CASA/CUARTO/PAÍS! ¡SIN VERGÜENZAS! ¡No crean que no le voy a decir a sus mujeres lo que están haciendo! ¡Vergüenza les debería de dar! ¡Los tendrán más vigilados, par de chiflados sin remedio!

Todos se callaron de golpe y se resignaron. La señora Weasley retiró el hechizo con un rápido movimiento de la varita y miró a Harry.

-Lo siento, hijo. Será mejor que ya te vayas, porque mañana trabajas y créeme que necesitarás descansar. OBVIAMENTE les recomendaría a todos lo mismo, pero como no les hablo hagan lo que les plazca. Nos vemos, Charlie, cariño.

La señora Weasley salió medio enojada sujetando a su esposo, quien sonrió en forma de disculpa a Harry y les dio una mirada asesina a sus hijos. Finalmente todos se comenzaron a mover y George susurró:

-Menos mal firmó el contrato, ¿no? No todo está perdido.

Molly escuchó y con los labios apretados regresó y le dio un latigazo al contrato con la varita. Quedó hecho cenizas. Bill, Charlie, Percy y George se abalanzaron sobre él y cuando miraron a Ron por quedarse junto a Harry se excusó diciendo:

-Todos confiamos en Harry. Puede que lo que hicimos haya sido lo correcto –Harry lo miró sin poder creerlo. Ron lo ignoró. -, pero debemos confiar en él. Ha sido nuestro amigo por casi 10 años.

-Tienes razón –dijo George y los demás asintieron. Harry sonrió.

-Confíen en mí, no la pueden dejar en mejores manos.

Se despidieron y Harry se fue caminando junto con Ron y George hacia el lugar donde se desaparecían. Bill, Charlie y Percy se quedaron rezagados limpiando el desastre de la cocina.

-Por cierto, JAMÁS vuelvan a desaparecerse conmigo dormido.

-Sí, creo que en eso exageramos. En fin, buenas noches, chicos. Ron, mañana hay turno desde las 9 de la mañana en la tienda. ¡Nos vemos!

Se desaparecieron después de él y ya en la luz del edificio Ron vio bien a Harry.

-En realidad te vez cansado.

-Llevaba 2 noches sin dormir y todavía antier fuimos a la fiesta, entonces tampoco descansé bien que digamos.

-Lo siento. Con razón cuando te cargamos no te despertaste para nada. Creo que ni siquiera habías notado que te habíamos movido de la cama.

-Descuida, se esperaba que los hermanos Weasley tomaran riendas en el asunto y precauciones.

Harry bostezó y activó el elevador. El portero exclamó:

-¡La luna es de queso!

-¿Qué le sucede? –preguntó Harry frotándose los ojos.

-Bueno… te dijimos que te trajimos cargando, ¿no?

-Sí…

-¿Necesitas más explicaciones?

_Ja, ja, ja. No sé ustedes pero yo AMÉ este capítulo. Gracias por su apoyo y así :) REviews? Gracias!_


	18. COMPROMISO: El de la Corrida de Novias

**18. El de la Corrida de Novias**

-¡Merlín! Ya no puedo más –exclamó Ginny entrando a una cafetería en donde quedó de verse con Hermione y Luna. Hermione quitó su bolsa justo antes de que Ginny ocupara el lugar junto a ella.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Luna distraída viendo sus manos.

-¡La boda! ¡Es una locura!

Un mesero llegó en ese momento y Hermione se le adelantó:

-Una limonada, por favor –le dijo. Ginny le dio una mirada de gratitud. Observaron cómo iba por ella y regresaba rápidamente. Ésta suspiró.

-Ojalá fuera así de simple.

Hermione la miró de soslayo y le acercó el vaso. –Bebe y tranquilízate.

Luna sonrió: -Me parece buena idea, podemos ir al rato a un bar o así…

Ginny escupió de la risa y Hermione sonrió. –No nos referíamos a ése tipo de "beber" –le dijo mientras la otra se carcajeaba.

-Ay, definitivamente esto era lo que necesitaba.

Después de una hora de decirles todo lo que había estado haciendo a la semana, Hermione y Luna quedaron convencidas.

-Pero creí que Molly te ayudaba –le dijo Hermione.

-¡Lo hacía! Pero se pone más nerviosa que yo y, no es por decir que no me sirve, pero me estorbaba demasiado en el sentido de que todo lo quería muy perfecto y cargado. ¡Sólo necesito algo simple! Aparte ya hemos gastado de y lo más importante de todo ni siquiera lo tengo…

-¿El lugar? –preguntó Hermione.

-¿La bebida? –preguntó Luna. Ginny sonrió.

-El vestido.

Luna escupió levemente y Hermione la miró sin poder creerlo.

-¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?! –le dijo. Ginny alzó una ceja. –Lo siento. Pero Ginny, si ya estás asustada por lo que llevas gastado ni te imaginas lo que costaría el vestido. ¡Sería como el doble! Una de las reglas principales es dejar lo más cara para empezando a organizar todo, para que después se te haga menos pesado. ¿Si no cómo le harán?

-Créeme que el tema del dinero no le importa demasiado a Harry.

-Nunca le ha importado.

-No se da cuenta lo que es ser pobre.

-Ginny no sabes lo que dices –intervino Luna. –Harry no aprecia demasiado las cosas materiales porque aprendió a vivir sin ellas y porque ha aprendido a no subestimarlas. Su experiencia en la vida le ha enseñado que hay cosas más importantes –explicó. Ambas la vieron estupefacta. Se encogió de hombros y, antes de tomar de su vaso, dijo: -Hay cosas que se perciben a simple vista, incluso si no llevamos años siendo amigos. Como sea, no es necesario que tengas que gastar más de 1000 galeones en un vestido, ¿saben? Leí que hay tiendas en que cierto día venden todos los vestidos que les sobran o que se dejan de producir a menos de 150 libras.

-¡Oh, sí! –exclamó Hermione emocionada y aplaudiendo. –Se le llama "Corrida de Novias" o algo así.

-¡Genial!

-Tendremos que investigar para ver cuándo es la siguiente.

Luna sonrió. –Siempre vengo preparada –dijo mientras sacaba un periódico Muggle arrugado de su bolso. Hermione lo tomó.

-¿Sabías que hablaríamos de esto? –preguntó Ginny, pero Hermione interrumpió.

-¡Este periódico es de Estados Unidos! ¡Del día de hoy! ¡Diablos, Luna! ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Se limitó a sonreír.

…

-Este, ¿Harry?… -lo llamó Ron desde la sala. Éste se hallaba en la cocina en el desayunador con una taza de café y el Profeta Matutino en la mano. Todavía traía lo que usaba para dormir.

-Mande –le respondió.

-Creo que no te podrás casar después de todo…

-¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó sin prestar demasiada atención al asunto. Ron había tenido ataques paranoicos desde que comenzaron la planeación de la boda.

-Las vas a tener que arrestar.

-¿A quiénes? – "Intento de asalto en Gringotts. Dragón le corta la cabeza a menos de 2 minutos de que entró." Frunció la boca y decidió velar por el pobre idiota.

-A Hermione, Luna y Ginny.

-¿Por qué? –ahora escuchaba con atención. Cada vez sus ataques eran más ridículos.

-Se aparecieron en otro país.

Harry escupió el café completamente sobre el periódico y soltó la carcajada. Ron se hincó en el sillón para que Harry lo pudiera ver y le aventó un cojín.

-¡Es en serio! Están en la televisión.

Harry se acercó para acabar con esto de una vez y por todas y se quedó paralizado cuando vio que Ron tenía razón. Ginny, Luna y Hermione salían entrando corriendo en una tienda con un montón de mujeres. La primera parecía incrédula, la segunda divertida y la tercera concentrada. Había demasiado alboroto para saber lo que sucedía, pero cuando salió la reportera, Harry ignoró lo demás. No sabía ni por qué salían ahí. Ron lo miró expectante.

-Es un hechizo –dijo Harry. Salió sin dar ninguna explicación y regresó corriendo 4 minutos después. -¡No están en su departamento!

20 minutos después ambos habían salido ya vestidos corriendo al callejón de las tres D y se apareció en la esquina de la tienda donde se llevaba todo a cabo. La calle se hallaba llena de señoras y muchachas en pants sentadas o formadas alrededor de las puertas de la entrada. El lugar era gigante. Había varias personas clasificadas en equipos que iban entrando corriendo y varias se quejaban de lo tarde que habían llegado.

-¿Tarde? –preguntó Harry. –Son apenas las 5 de la mañana. ¿O no?

Ron lo ignoró: -Es como el apocalipsis de las mujeres. Algo salvaje. –hablaba asustado. Jamás las había visto fuera de control al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que es mediodía (1)… Será mejor entrar y ver qué sucede.

…

Habían vivido de todo las últimas horas. Se levantaron extremadamente temprano para llegar a la mentada tienda de Nueva York donde se hacía la corrida de Novias para darse cuenta de que ya había gente formada. No habían llegado lo suficientemente organizadas: no sabían a lo que se enfrentarían. En ese momento se hallaban sentadas: Ginny tenía un corte superficial en la frente que se le había hecho al haber sido aventada brutalmente cuando alguien le arrebató un vestido que estaba viendo; Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente y se veía fatigada; Luna se hallaba cómoda y sonriente pero despeinada y un poco sudada. Había vestidos a su alrededor que habían conseguido agarrar, pero que habían desechado. Ginny todavía tenía uno en sus piernas y lo miraba deseando que le gustara.

-Es oficial, -dijo después de varios minutos de darse por vencida. –iré desnuda.

Ambas asintieron: -Irás desnuda.

Miraron a Ginny, quien traía también la ropa toda desarreglada de tanto probarse vestidos que, o no le quedaban o no le gustaban. Luna se encogió de hombros:

-Al menos nos divertimos. –Hermione y Ginny la miraron. Ella había estado riendo a carcajadas mientras veía a las demás pelearse, pero las otras habían sufrido abusos físicos.

-Me siento violada –dijo Hermione recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Luna. Sonrieron levemente. Ginny metió el vestido en la bolsa que había junto a ella y estaba dispuesta a levantarse cuando alguien se acercó desde unos percheros en los que la gente colgaba los vestidos que no serían usados. Era Harry.

-¡Ron! ¡Las encontré! –gritó sobre su hombro. Ginny se quedó parada en donde estaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó.

-¿Qué hago _yo_ aquí? ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

-No hay por qué usar ese tono conmigo –le dijo sintiendo un pinchazo en el estómago. Ron se acercó sin que nadie, más que Hermione, se percatara.

-Ginny, no había porqué salir del país en primer lugar. ¿Qué diablos sucede? ¿Qué diablos hacían aquí?

-¡Cosas relacionadas con la boda, obviamente! ¡Si tú no crees que merece la pena hacer de todo porque salga perfecta, entonces no sé a qué vienes!

-¿Relacionado con la boda? –preguntó. Ginny lo miraba con una ceja levantada. Entonces se percató de las bolsas que tenía a su lado. Eran vestidos… rebajados exageradamente de precio. Rodó los ojos. -¿Cuántas veces te dije que no hicieras nada estúpido por esto? –Se cubría los ojos con una mano. Ginny se la quitó de ahí.

-¿Te parece estúpido que quiera hacer todo más barato?

-¿Te parece estúpido que no me importe?

Ginny abrió la boca sintiéndose ofendida y Hermione y Luna pelaron los ojos. Ron miraba su discusión sin expresión alguna.

-Lo siento –dijo Ginny seria como una pared. –Si quieres mañana cancelo todo y nos vamos a lo civil y se acabó todo.

-¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No me refería a eso! –había gente alrededor mirando disimuladamente. –Lo siento si te ofendí. ¡Jamás me referí a que no me importaba la boda! Ginny… -bajó la voz. Todos aguzaron el oído. –no importa cómo, dónde ni cuánto se va a gastar. Déjame gastar solamente ésta vez…

-¿Sólo porque tenemos dinero? ¡Eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento!–preguntó indignada.

-Solo porque quiero hacerte feliz. No perdemos nada invirtiéndole a algo que ambos queremos. No quiero que corras como un toro desaforado por alcanzar un vestido que ni siquiera deseas –alguien atrás tosió. –Sin ofender a nadie. Quiero que disfrutes todo. El matrimonio no depende de la boda.

La zona en total se hallaba sumida en silencio y Hermione y Ron se sonrieron.

-¿Estás seguro? –le preguntó Ginny quien todavía no parecía tan feliz.

Una señora morena y un poco gorda les dijo: -Si tú no lo aceptas, yo lo haré.

_Según mi iPod, Londres y Nueva York se llevan cinco horas, si estoy mal, lo siento: imaginen que es otro lugar (:_

_Wow, tardé en escribir esto y era uno de los que más tiempo tenían conmigo jajajajaja… no lo supe desarrollar hasta que pude (: espero y les haya gustado. Gracias por su apoyo y COMENTEN :D_


	19. COMPROMISO: El del Día Antes

**19. El de un Día Antes**

-Acabemos con esto –dijo Ginny a Harry mientras todos a su alrededor los incitaban a bailar. Éste sonrió y se levantó. Todos, en especial George que estaba demasiado desequilibrado y ruborizado, gritaron emocionados. Molly no podía creer que lo que era un ensayo de la boda se convirtiera casi en una fiesta de locos y Arthur sonreía a todo mundo. También había abusado del Whisky de Fuego.

Se pusieron en medio de la pista y comenzó a tocar una canción lenta y romántica. Seamus, Dean y los hermanos Weasley abuchearon.

-¿A eso le llaman baile? ¡MI HIJA LO PODRÍA HACER CON LOS OJOS VENDADOS! –gritó Bill. Ginny volteó a verlos enojada:

-¿Qué quieren? ¿Hip-hop? ¡Todavía que me levanto sin acabar de cenar y ustedes…! –pero antes de que hubiera terminado de decir algo, Charlie se le adelantó:

-¡Sí, Hip-Hop! –y con un movimiento de la varita hizo que la música sonara estruendosamente. Los Weasley abrieron la pista moviéndose como si les pagaran y Ginny se carcajeó cuando los rodearon a Harry y a ella.

A lo lejos había un incendio que fue culpa de las amigas de Ginny del equipo de Quidditch (habían volado con botellas de vodka en sus manos y pasaron junto al chef) y Ron y Hermione se besaban descontroladamente en la esquina más lejana. Ésta ya había perdido los zapatos y éste la camisa.

-No, no, no, no –exclamaba una y otra vez Molly intentando detener todo.

-Molly –la llamaba seductoramente su marido.

-Arthur, ¡Ahora no es un buen momento!

-Molly… -éste le comenzaba a meter la mano bajo el vestido. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido hacer un ensayo innecesario? "Es una costumbre muggle muy simple", le habían dicho. Y ella de estúpida había accedido… Ahora iba a terminar como una ramera mientras su marido seguía repitiéndole su nombre.

…

-¿Molly? –preguntó el Sr. Weasley sacudiéndole el hombro. –Cariño, despierta. ¿Estás bien? Parecía que tenías una pesadilla.

Despertó de un sobresalto en la sala de la Madriguera. Parecía muy noche. Se había quedado dormida. "Fue sólo un sueño", pensó mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

-¿Todos se han ido? –preguntó.

-Sí –el tono en que lo dijo no la convenció.

-¿Qué no me estás diciendo?

-Bueno… Harry y Ginny se pusieron a bailar una especie de vals… y… hubo cosas que hubiera preferido no haber visto.

-¿Como qué? –preguntó con temor Molly.

-Bueno… Ginny mostró una personalidad muy… parecida a la tuya cuando… tú sabes.

-¿Cuando qué? –preguntó desesperada. Odiaba la forma pausada en la que hablaba Arthur cuando le daba vergüenza algo.

-Cuando estamos solos… Bueno, obviamente no tan remarcado. ¡Fue culpa de sus hermanos! ¡La estaban molestando y ella se defendió!

-¿Qué hizo? –preguntó con fiereza.

-¡LE AGARRÓ UNA NALGA A HARRY! ¡EN FRENTE DE TODOS! –exclamó y se desplomó junto a ella. Molly suspiró. Al menos eso fue todo. ¿O lo era? La cara de su marido parecía consternada.

-¿Y qué más?

-Bueno, pues… todos se fueron. Juntos. Tú sabes. Los chicos y las chicas.

-¿A dónde?

-Creo que iban a hacer una despedida de solteros… mixta o algo así. No sé, pero era una costumbre muggle simple.

Molly tragó saliva. Aquello no iba a resultar muy bien.

_Awww, sé que no es mucho y que ustedes se merecen mucho porque hace mucho que no escribo pero lo siento mucho si esto los decepcionó. Bien, después de escribir muchas veces "mucho", sólo me queda decir que esto fue lo que salió Y QUE YA VIENE LA BODA! No sé, creo que va a ser muy difícil dejar esto :/ ¿Alguien quiere viñetas de la Luna de Miel? O la escribo en un solo capítulo? Mmm… ya veré.. o dejen sus opiniones EN UN GRAN Y ESTUPENDO REVIEW (:_


	20. COMPROMISO: El de la Boda

_Esto va a ser un poco largo… y no creo que se quejarán ;)_

**20. El de la Boda (grito de emoción)**

El maquillaje, el vestido, el traje, el peinado, los últimos arreglos…

La recepción, la fiesta, el "after party", la luna de miel…

Las damas, los padrinos, el reverendo, los invitados…

La familia, los amigos, la comida, el pastel, las fotografías…

Todo, absolutamente todo, estaba listo para comenzar a funcionar. ¿Entonces por qué todo parecía un caos?

Se había levantado desde las 5 a.m. Creía que había tenido tiempo para todo, pero su madre se hallaba ahora carrereándola para que comenzara a maquillarse y mientras lo hacía gente iba y venía. Entraba y salía. Todo en la Madriguera.

Diablos, su madre no la dejaba hacer pausas ni siquiera para ir al baño. Finalmente, después de 3 exhaustas horas, se pudo levantar y mirar en el espejo. Su piel parecía resplandecer. "Merlín, mamá sabe cómo hacerlo", pensó. Giró levemente su cabeza y observó el peinado. Era sutil. Casi podía pasar por cabello suelto pero la forma en que estaba acomodado era increíblemente natural y sofisticada a la vez. Sólo unos mechones cubrían su cara.

Claro que la persona que se veía en el espejo no iba concorde a los pensamientos que la ocupaban. "Merlín, como me duele el trasero de andar sentada… ¿Cuándo entenderá mamá que sólo hace falta un reverendo para dar el sí y llevármelo a la cama ahora mismo?" Su corazón brincó. Ésa sería la noche. Consumarían su amor… No, mejor no pensaba en eso porque en primera, pasarían cosas extrañas en su cuerpo y en segunda porque se ponía más nerviosa que pensar lo que diría en sus votos de matrimonio… Diablos, los votos de matrimonio. Sus ojos denominaban estrés.

-Vamos, hija, tienes que ponerte el vestido –le dijo Molly. Anonada volteó y la siguió. Estar sola en un cuarto silencioso con su madre era más aterrador que ver todo el caos que se escuchaba abajo. Lo peor de todo llegó cuando se asomó lentamente por la ventana y vio a sus hermanos acomodando a la gente. Un fuerte sentido de Deja Vu que no sabía de dónde venía la invadió. Molly cerró las cortinas.

-Estarás mejor si no ves nada de eso. Sólo piensa a dónde quieres llegar y no el camino que tienes que recorrer.

Miró a su madre con amor y temor. Se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué le daba miedo en el último momento? Fue como si le leyera el pensamiento…

-Es difícil pensar que ya "no podrás volver a casa jamás", pero créeme. No podrás volver porque no "podrás" o no queramos, es porque tu casa ya no será ésta. Solo es cuestión de que te hagas a la idea.

Subió la cremallera del vestido (1) dicho esto y la miró con satisfacción. Ginny seguía sin poder decir nada. Se asomó por un tramo de la ventana y vio que todos estaban acomodados. Hermione y Luna, sus damas de honor (2), entraron apresuradas y emocionadas.

-¡Queríamos verte antes de que todo empezara! –dijo Hermione. Luna sacó una fotografía con la legendaria cámara de Ginny. Verlas actuar tan "normal" era aterrador. Normalmente Hermione estaría ansiosa y Luna estaría aburrida en su propio mundo.

-¡Dejen de hacer eso! –exclamó.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Luna.

-¡Actuar tan extraño!

-Oh, gracias a Dios –suspiró Hermione con una mano en el pecho. -¡Diablos, Ginny! Estoy demasiado ansiosa, no puedo mantenerme sentada por un segundo. Y no es por asustarte, pero hay una nube amenazadora justo encima de nosotros, ¡sólo a ustedes se les ocurre escoger Octubre para el día de su boda! Y…

-¿Quieres un antídoto contra torposoplos? Parece que estás infectado de ellos –interrumpió Luna. Hermione la miró con su habitual cara de "¿Podrías dejar eso para después?". Ginny sonrió: la primera sonrisa auténtica que le salió. Al parecer todo iba a seguir siendo normal.

-Acomódense, chicas, les tomaré una foto –les dijo Molly. Definitivamente no fue 1. Terminaron siendo como 20 en las que Molly también salía.

…

Ron y Harry se hallaban parados frente a un espejo viéndose. Ambos vestidos, ambos peinados (bueno, intento de peinados; con Harry era inútil y con Ron se le acomodaba solo) y ambos nerviosos. Harry se intentó aplastar el cabello por última vez.

-Es inútil –le dijo Ron poniéndole el _corsage_ en el bolsillo delantero del saco. Arthur entró con Hagrid detrás de él.

-Es hora de salir.

Harry tragó saliva.

-¡Diablos! No puedo creer que esto en realidad vaya a suceder –dijo Hagrid con un dejo de emoción controlada en su voz. Salió detrás de Arthur tirando todo en el pasillo y volviéndose para acomodarlo. Harry y Ron se miraron sonriendo.

-Aún no sé cómo se verá Hagrid junto a nosotros –dijo Ron.

-No lo sé, pero vale la pena.

Entró Luna corriendo, tomó una foto rápidamente (ambos salieron con caras perplejas) y salió igual de rápido no sin antes gritarles:

-¿Qué diablos hacen ahí? ¡La boda será afuera!

…

Los invitados, todos acomodados y emocionados, esperaban que comenzara todo. Entonces la música comenzó y todos se pusieron en pie.

-Sabía que viviría lo suficiente para verlo casarse, señor Potter. –le dijo el reverendo (el señor que había casado a Bill) sonriendo.

Hagrid y Luna abrieron la marcha. Al llegar al altar, Hagrid tuvo que bajar rápidamente y ponerse detrás de todo (aún así podía ser visto) pues al momento de poner un pie sobre él, el reverendo resbaló y Harry tuvo que agarrarse de un arco que estaba tras él para no caer. Algunas personas rieron. Hermione y Ron siguieron y tomaron su lugar y Molly y George cerraron.

Ginny sentía que iba a explotar de ansiedad. Así que cuando Arthur la tomó del brazo y asintió con la cabeza, la opresión que sintió en el pecho fue abrumadora.

Harry sabía que era el momento. Su corazón se había saltado un latido. En un momento que pareció eterno, finalmente salieron a la luz.

Todo era maravillosamente hermoso. A Ginny se le olvidó momentáneamente que era su casa y lo que estaba haciendo. Volteó ligeramente y soltó un audible "Wow". Arthur la jaló del brazo para que siguiera avanzando y Ginny tropezó levemente. Las risas de los invitados no tuvieron sentido para ella, pues cuando lo escuchó a ÉL reír levantó la vista y lo vio a los ojos. Los nervios, el miedo y cualquier otra cosa negativa que hubo sentido en las últimas horas quedaron olvidados. Porque al mirarse a los ojos, supieron lo que iban a hacer y estaban agradecidos de eso.

-Creo que lo único que necesitaba era una dosis de Harry para los nervios –susurró Ginny.

-Pues ya lo tienes –le dijo su padre. Le soltó el brazo y le sonrió con confianza. La cara que le puso su yerno le dejaba claro que esto era lo ideal.

Ambos se acercaron lentamente, pero unas manos gigantes los separaron. Voltearon a ver a Hagrid con frustración:

-Tienen que esperar al final –se explicó con sabiduría.

-Bien, Hagrid, contrólalos –exclamó George lo suficiente audible.

Harry miró a Ginny. –Creo que simplemente tendremos que aceptar que jamás seremos lo suficiente normales para tener una boda común.

-Y no tengo ningún problema con eso.

A continuación se volteó, puso un brazo sobre su cintura, y cuando Harry volteó confundido, el flash de una cámara salió desde el lugar de Luna. Él rió.

-No podías evitar traerla, ¿huh?

-¡Es la única cosa muggle a la que le entiendo! –se justificó. Y antes de que alguien los detuviera, le plantó un leve beso en la mejilla. George, Charlie y Bill se levantaron de su asiento gritando.

…

-Bueno, al menos no se puede decir que no lo intenté.

-¿Qué, mamá?

Habían pasado horas desde la ceremonia… Y eso incluía momentos embarazosos y únicos en el que todos sus hermanos decidieron colgársele a Hagrid, Luna había bailado con un gnomo, sus primas locas le habían pedido un striptease a Harry y la tía Muriel se había colado en sus fotografías oficiales de la boda.

-Haber, hijos, los dos están muy delgados para que ésta sea una buena foto. Sonrían. –les había dicho. El fotógrafo se partió de risa al ver el resultado.

Ahora, después de haber durado casi 4 horas con los tacones que traía, se estaba cambiando a Converse (para acabarla, los más viejos que pudo haber encontrado en su cuarto) en su mesa principal.

-El tener una boda normal –le contestó Molly al verla abrocharse las agujetas. Ginny la miró dejando caer el otro tenis.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso! Mamá –la miró directo a los ojos. -, es la mejor boda que me pudiste haber dado. Fue… ¡Impresionante! ¡Extremadamente genial! ¡y divertida! ¿Cuándo me ves en una boda reírme por algo que no sea la cursilería de la gente y las personas llorando? -Molly iba a abrir la boca pero antes de decir algo, Ginny la abrazó. –Gracias.

Y se levantó después de lanzar un rápido hechizo para que el tenis se pusiera solo. Llegó a Harry corriendo y riendo.

-¿Más cómoda? –escuchó que Harry le preguntaba. Le dio un beso en la nariz y ella embarró merengue del pastel en su boca para después lamerla.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Su hija había tenido lo que siempre había querido. Era feliz. Había sido una buena madre. Había hecho su labor. Incluso con Harry había cumplido.

Hermione se acercaba hacia ella rápidamente, por lo que intentó controlarse.

-Molly, en 1 hora viene el vehículo mágico que los llevará a la Luna de Miel.

-De acuerdo, iré bajando las maletas. Avísales, hija, ¿quieres?

Hermione se dirigió hacia la divertida pareja inmadura mientras Molly se escabullía.

-¿Tan rápido? –preguntó Ginny decepcionada. -¿No podré comer de mi propio pastel?

–Me niego los comentarios. –les dijo. Harry tenía la cara totalmente pegajosa de donde Ginny había estado lamiéndole merengue. Al pastel le faltaba un gran pedazo, del cual todavía quedaba en la mano de la novia.

Ésta se encogió de hombros y le volvió a embarrar pastel en la nariz cuando Ron se acercó.

-¡Genial! ¿Nos adelantamos a comer pastel antes que los invitados? –preguntó tomando con el dedo lo que su hermana acababa de poner en Harry. Lo lamió. Harry y Hermione lo miraron con asco. -¿Qué?

-Tu hermana ha estado lamiendo la cara de tu amigo por los últimos 20 minutos.

Inmediatamente comenzó a limpiarse la lengua con las manos y buscó un vaso de agua. Lo tomó.

-En realidad no es mala idea –dijo mirando a su novia.

-Ni lo pienses. No dejaré que me lamas después de compartir babas con tu hermana.

-Jamás dije que yo iba a ser el que lamiera.

Harry y Ginny rieron y Hermione le dio un codazo. Entonces se acercó Hagrid corriendo.

-¿Hey, ya tenemos fotos con Hagrid? –preguntó Ginny.

-Como mil –le dijo Harry y se acabó su bebida de un tirón.

-Me dijeron que les dijera que ya es hora de que vayan saliendo –les dijo.

-Gracias, Hagrid… ¿Ginny, qué haces? –preguntó Harry al verla apresurada.

-Metiendo pastel en una vasijita… ¡Para el camino!

Harry rodó los ojos y Hermione sabía que nunca se irían si no los apresuraba, así que los metió casi a regañadientes a la camioneta (Ginny todavía se dio el lujo de asomarse por el quemacocos de la camioneta y sacar a Harry de ahí por el cabello).

-¡Ginny! ¡AQUÍ TRAIGO TU CÁMARA Y BATERÍAS RE-HECHIZADAS! –el grito que dio Luna fue abrumadoramente histérico y la gente comenzó a reír. Harry convocó las cosas.

-Por eso te amo –le dijo Ginny y lo besó. Harry se puso rojo y los Weasley no pudieron evitar las bromas.

Finalmente se despidieron y se metieron. Se miraron sonrientes. Les quedaba una semana completa. Totalmente solos. ¿Por qué no empezar de una vez? Ginny sacó lentamente la vasija con el pastel y sonrió pícaramente. Harry se quitó el saco.

Ésas sí que serían unas vacaciones largas y merecidas.

( 1 ) http :// i124. photobucket. com / albums / p11 / patamaejade / Dresses / knjashs06t833l. jpg (obviamente sin espacios, si no lo pueden ver es strapless, con una banda dorada gruesa antes de la caída (lo amé, creo que me robaré el estilo jajajaja).

( 2 ) El vestido de las damas es del color de la banda del vestido de la novia. En la cintura tienen una banda color beige casi blanco y la falda, que no tiene casi vuelo, cae hasta el suelo. Es strapless.

_¡AVISO IMPORTANTE! LA HISTORIA NO HA ACABADO. Sí, lo sé. Ya están cansados de que yo no supere esta historia y cada vez agregue más etapas, pero déjenme ser (brazos cruzados obstinadamente) jajajajaja. Los amo porque sus reviews me aconsejan y me dan ánimos. Gracias por el apoyo y de antemano: GRACIAS POR LA INMENSA SATISFACCIÓN DE QUE LEAN MIS FICS. Nos vemos en la sección de la Luna de Miel ;) COMENTEN Y COMAN PASTEL/CHOCOLATE A LA HARRY-GINNY._


	21. LUNA DE MIEL: La llegada

**21. El de la llegada**

Ginny reía. –Harry, si no puedes abrir la puerta sólo pídeme que la abra.

Harry negó con la cabeza. La traía en brazos y había hechizado a las maletas para que los siguieran. –No, este debe ser nuestro momento mágico de la llegada.

Siguió peleando con la manija mientras Ginny rodaba los ojos intentando no reír. Él ya se había cansado, lo sabía, pero también sabía que no se iba a dar por vencido.

-Bueno, tú me avisas cuando me quieras bajar.

Dejó de forcejear con la puerta y se quedó parado unos momentos. Ginny, pacientemente, se puso a jugar con su cabello. Le dio aproximadamente unos 3 minutos, pero viendo que éste solo miraba la puerta fijamente, dejó su cabello y lo miró.

-¿Sigues ahí? –le preguntó. Harry lo único que hizo es agarrarla más fuerte. Miró un lado fijo de la puerta. Asintió y la pateó con todas sus fuerzas. La puerta abrió fácilmente. Un flash les dio de lleno en la cara.

Cerraron y abrieron los ojos perplejos y vieron la cabaña. Era estupenda. Espaciosa y con mucha luz. Tenía una gran ventana al fondo que daba vista a la alberca (era de esas que tenían una cascada/caída al mar). Había dos habitaciones. Sala, comedor, cocina, baños (con tina) y terraza. Una cámara estaba puesta a unos metros de la entrada con temporadizador. ¿Qué cómo lo sabían? Les acababa de tomar otra foto.

Ginny se bajó parpadeando y con la boca medio abierta. La cámara soltó otra foto. Acababa de llegar y ya quería vivir ahí. En tan solo 5 segundos había contado más de 15 lugares en donde hacer el amor y había visto un refrigerador en la habitación principal… donde había una cama tamaño King (las más grandes jajajaja). Volteó y vio a Harry observándola.

-¿No crees que este vestido está de más?

Harry se acercó a ella y la rodeó con los brazos. Por detrás le bajó el cierre del vestido y le susurró al oído:

-Batiremos record.

Bajó la parte de arriba del vestido y empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de su mujer con su boca. El corazón de Ginny latió furiosamente mientras disfrutaba y le tomó los cabellos. Harry bajó el vestido completamente y la cargó sin previo aviso. La puso en el sillón y le besó el cuello. Con su mano tomó uno de sus pechos. Ginny gimió y tocó su nalga riendo. Éste comenzó a desabrochar su camisa y Ginny lo ayudó a desabrochar su pantalón. Los dos se miraron sonriendo.

Nerviosos y agitados comenzaron a besarse y retrocedieron lentamente a la habitación. Pararon cuando Ginny se dio de tope con la puerta. Harry rió.

-¿Crees que debemos relajarnos un poco? –le preguntó mientras ella se sobaba.

-No –contestó sin dudarlo. Harry ronroneó, la volvió a cargar, y la tumbó, esta vez en la cama. La contempló unos segundos. Se deshizo del pantalón y las calcetas y sonrió. Iba a ser un GRAN viaje.

Subió a la cama y siguieron el juego con sus bocas. Rodaron hacia la derecha, haciendo que ahora Harry fuera el que recibiera el golpe.

-Creo que todo hubiera estado mejor si estuviera acolchonado, ¿no?

-Nos desharemos de la cabecera –dijo zanjando el asunto. Dieron la vuelta de nuevo y cayeron al suelo. Harry rió y Ginny se sobó la cabeza.

-¿Nos desharemos del suelo también?

-No. Será de otra cosa. -Los bóxers habían desaparecido. –Hola, señor Potter… y compañía.

_Mi excusa por el retraso: estaba enferma y tuve un Projecto. Prometo más en los siguientes capítulos (: No se olviden de comentar._


	22. LUNA DE MIEL: El de la Piscina

_Jaja, no se preocupen. Cambié el Rating a T por seguridad antes de subir este capítulo (:_

**22. El de la Piscina**

Harry salió por el ventanal hacia la piscina con un par de limonadas y se sentó junto a Ginny. Ésta, que sólo traía una camisa de Harry y unas pantaletas, tomó una y besó a Harry en la mejilla. Luego le puso una fresa en la boca que ambos masticaron sabrosamente. Siguieron besándose (fresa acabada) y entonces el sol les dio de lleno en la cara. Fue cuando se separaron.

-Oficialmente es nuestro tercer día aquí…

-… Y seguimos sin dejar el lugar. Me pregunto qué habrá afuera– dijo ella. Se pasó a la silla de Harry y se puso sobre él. Harry la rodeó con los brazos y una de sus manos bajó peligrosamente. Sujetó con fuerza y Ginny rió. –Supongo que no me importa. -Ya no era una risa de nervios. Se habían vueltos tan expertos en unos cuantos días que cualquiera diría que estaban urgidos. De hecho, sí lo estaban. Casi 6 años de pura relación no física, ¡ya les tocaba! La camisa de Harry desapareció del torso de Ginny y los shorts de éste comenzaban a ser bajados por sus manos.

Ginny iba subiendo más en la silla y Harry bajaba. Comenzó a besar y lamer sus senos y mordió levemente uno de sus pezones. Un ruido fuerte los había hecho brincar. Ginny acababa de volcar el plato de fruta que había entre las dos sillas con su pie.

-Genial, ahora tengo toda la pierna llena de mango –se quejó.

-No creo que eso sea un problema, ¿o sí?

Sutilmente, volteó a Ginny de modo que ella quedara abajo. Ginny sonrió sabiendo lo que venía. Abrió las piernas con una cara de impaciencia. Harry lamió la pierna manchada y comenzó a remover las pantaletas. Metió un dedo en ya saben dónde y lo lamió. Ginny lo miró con una mueca entre excitada y con asco. Harry sonrió más pronunciadamente.

-Diablos, Harry –gimió ella cuando sintió la lengua de su marido en su área. –Me vas a hacer… -metió más la lengua. –morir… ¡Espera, eso no es justo! –alcanzó a gritar cuando Harry tomó un descanso.

-¿Qué? –dijo éste sin comprender.

-¿Cómo es que yo estoy desnuda y tú no? –frustrada, tomó la varita de Harry de la mesita que había junto a ellos y rompió los bóxers. Sonrió al ver a sus pequeños amigos.

-¡Ginny! ¡Has hecho eso con los últimos 4! ¿Te das cuenta de que para el regreso ya no tendré qué usar?

-¡Pues no entiendo por qué insistes en usarlos! Además, de todas formas teníamos que comprar –Harry se proponía seguir su tarea… -porque Ron sospecharía sobre el paradero de los desaparecidos. -… Pero se detuvo en pleno acto.

-Has arruinado oficialmente el momento.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Qué te sucede, Potter? ¡Estamos en lo mejor!

-No puedo hacerlo después de que mencionaste a Ron –admitió con pena. Ginny levantó los hombros.

-En ese caso, ¿quieres que yo lo haga?

-¡No! No puedo dejar que me lo hagas cuando mencionaste a tu hermano.

-¡Ash! ¡Eso es ridículo! –le dijo mientras se incorporaba. Harry retrocedió. –Vamos, déjame hacerlo.

-No, Ginny…

-¡Ándale! –lo persiguió. Entonces se detuvo y le dio la finta de que lo iba a seguir, pero Harry retrocedió más de lo debido y cayó de lleno en la piscina. Ginny rió a carcajadas. Harry salió a la superficie frunciendo el entrecejo y le tomó un pie. Cayó sin esperárselo y salió escupiendo agua. -¡Estúpido, pude haberme pegado en el suelo!

Harry la calló acorralándola contra la pared.

-¿Sabes? Creo que no lo hemos intentado aquí –le dijo entre el beso. Ginny no contestó, solamente lo abrazó más fuerte mientras sentía a Mr. Harry entre sus piernas.

-Creo que no –afirmó.

Sentir a Harry dentro de ella era la cosa más feliz del mundo. Y sentir que la poseía totalmente… El amor quedaba sellado oficialmente. No se detenían a pensar, ni siquiera les importaba si iban a salir de la cabaña o no. Esto era el paraíso, y vaya que se lo habían ganado. El cuerpo de Ginny era perfecto para él y el cuerpo de Harry era el de un Dios Griego para ella.

Tenían marcas rojas los dos en todo el cuerpo donde chupaban, mordían y _succionaban. _Araños, mordidas y moretones. Sus senos ardían por haber recibido tantas mordidas (mientras ella mantenía la cabeza de Harry ahí para que no parara) y Harry se hallaba consciente de la marca que Ginny le había dejado en sus nalgas. A veces se preguntaban si alguna vez iban a ser capaz de parar. Suponían que sí.

En fin, era una luna de miel que cualquiera hubiera deseado tener.

_Este capítulo ya tenía tiempo, pero me había quedado trabada sobre cómo acabarlo sin terminar de contar la historia aún y creo que esto fue lo que salió. ¿Lo disfrutaron? (:_


	23. LUNA DE MIEL: La Visita antes de la Cita

**23. El de la Visita Antes de la Cita**

Lo más frustrante era que ni en su luna de miel podía evitar seguir siendo _Ginny_. No la Ginny que todos amamos y _conocemos_, si no la Ginny que es cualquiera de nosotras cuando hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer. Incluso Harry tenía que ser _Harry_ a veces, pero Ginny no sabía exactamente si le frustraba tanto como a ella. Como sea, un hombre no se debe de cuidar demasiado como una mujer.

En fin (_n/a_: ¿se dan cuenta de que escribo mucho "en fin"? En fin…:P), dejó de quejarse y empezó con su ritual femenino para acabar más rápido. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que exactamente eso era lo que necesitaba. Un ritual femenino que le permitiera volver a la realidad para evaluar todo el mágico sueño que estaba teniendo. Así que, en vez de apresurarse como siempre lo hacía, decidió tomarse su tiempo en la ducha.

El agua tibia hacia que varias partes de su cuerpo protestaran en dolor y otras se relajaran al contacto. Entonces se avergonzó un poco al pensar en lo que diría su madre al verla en ese preciso momento en el que su cuerpo sufría las consecuencias de tanto sexo seguido y su mente seguía sin llenarse de lujuria.

Respiró hondo sonriente y comenzó a lavarse con suavidad para no lastimarse. Era raro como sentía más dolor sola y no en el momento de… Suponía que en esos momentos tenía su mente en otras partes como para preocuparse por eso.

Salió con un suspiro y con su varita comenzó a quitarse todo el vello que en unos días había alcanzado a salir. Después se untó crema en todo el cuerpo y se vistió (en contra de su juicio, pero había accedido a salir a cenar con Harry) con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa azul sencilla, pero elegante. Se veía más delgada. Sonrió sabiendo la razón de tanta quema de calorías. Aventó su cabello para el frente, agachándose al hacerlo y le puso unas gotas para su cuidado y para un olor exquisito. Lo echó hacia atrás incorporándose y miró el espejo finalmente.

Le pudo haber dado un infarto. Gritó como una loca desquiciada. Harry entró corriendo a medio vestir (su camisa negra se hallaba media abotonada) con unos Converse en su mano.

-¿Es una araña de nuevo? –volteó a ver donde se fijaba la mirada de Ginny y dio un brinco hacia atrás. No hubiera podido adivinarlo ni esperarlo.

Myrtle, la Llorona los veía desde el inodoro con una sonrisa que no era feliz. Sólo parecía disfrutar el momento de haberlos asustado. ¿Y cómo no? Si los tenía acorralados pegados al lavabo viéndola fijamente. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de hablar.

-Me enteré de las noticias –dijo con su voz quebrada tamborileando los dedos en la taza. –, vi las evidencias –miró a Ginny de arriba abajo con una ceja levantada y volteó a ver a Harry, quien se tapó con su camisa el pecho disimuladamente. -… y las escuché también. –Salió flotando del inodoro sollozando escalofriantemente y ambos se echaron más atrás. Ginny tomó la mano de Harry y Myrtle volteó la cabeza fuertemente mirándolos. Ella soltó su mano inmediatamente. Entonces comenzó a gritar con enojo, como si Ginny no estuviera presente. -¡NO PODRÍA ESTAR MÁS DECEPCIONADA DE TI, POTTER! ¡PROMETISTE VOLVER A VERME Y NI SIQUIERA VIENES A AVISARME DE TU BODA! ¡NI SIQUIERA ME INVITASTE! ¡Y ME TENGO QUE ENTERAR GRACIAS A TU AMIGO LONGBOTTOM MIENTRAS HABLABA CON EL OTRO PATÉTICO MAESTRO EN EL BAÑO!

-Ew, Myrtle, ¿espías a todos en el baño? –interrumpió Ginny. Myrtle se acercó volando hacia ella rápidamente con un puño levantado. Harry actuó instintivamente.

-_¡Protego_!

-Qué estúpido, Harry, ni siquiera puede golpearnos. –eso no era lo que quería escuchar. Puso la cara más furiosa que le habían visto y Harry se puso entre ella y Myrtle.

-¡Contrólate, Myrtle! ¡Piensa en lo que haces! ¡No te dejarán salir de Hogwarts de nuevo! –lo miró a los ojos intensamente. Harry se sonrojó y regresó a su lugar junto a Ginny bajando los brazos y tratando de no romper la mirada para no ofenderla. Después de unos segundos, Myrtle bufó y volteó a ver a Ginny de pies a cabeza para soltar un gemido de decepción. Con un movimiento rápido se volteó para desaparecer mientras lloraba y hacía un escándalo.

-¡Espera! –la detuvo Ginny. Harry volteó a verla con los ojos de plato. Myrtle cerró su boca golpeando sus dientes fuertemente.

-¿Qué? –demandó.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo espiando? ¿Me viste desnuda?

-Sí, y no pude haber deseado más ser tú unas horas antes.

Se hundió en el inodoro y el agua que saltó no los pudo mojar por el hechizo que Harry había hecho.

El baño entonces volvió a ser acogedor y hermoso y Ginny miró a Harry, ambos todavía algo impactados. Su cara era de vergüenza total y Ginny no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada que estaba escondiendo.

-¡No lo puedo creer, Potter! –logró decir entre risas. Se sostenía las costillas como loca y lo señalaba levemente.

-Déjame en paz, Weasley. –le dijo riendo un poco. Todavía estaba sonrojado.

-Grrr… ¿Sabes? Creo que no lo hemos hecho en la tina… -se acercó hacia él con los dedos en su pecho juguetonamente, pero Harry negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos. Si la veía no iba a poder resistirse.

-No, ya hicimos reservación –le dijo. Ginny rió y subió los dedos a su boca. Harry mordió uno. –Además, es divertido hacerlo regresando de cenar. Podríamos desvestirnos el uno al otro en el pasillo mientras llegamos y…

-Ok, ok, detente. –Harry la miró levantando una ceja. -¿Bueno, qué? ¿Quieres ir a la cena, no? Trata de mantenerme calmada.

Harry bufó. –Como si fuera posible.

La cara de Ginny se llenó de ilusión. -¡Podríamos hacerlo en el baño del restaurante!

Harry rodó los ojos y dijo con sarcasmo -¿En el de hombres o en el de mujeres? ¡Ginny! Deja de pensar así, tengo hambre.

-¿De mí o de comida? –Harry la miró sin saber qué contestar.

…

-Diablos, Harry –se intentó sobar la cabeza que acababa de dar en la pared del pasillo, pero éste tomó su muñeca y la recargó en la pared encima de ella. La cayó con un beso que puso a los dos con la piel chinita. Harry abrió la puerta y la cerró tras él sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento. Se separaron, pero estaban tan sincronizados que ya sabían lo que venía. Ginny subió sus brazos y Harry le quitó la blusa y la aventó hacia atrás. Pasó de su boca a su cuello y a sus hombros, saboreando cada parte del cuerpo de su mujer. Llegó a los dedos de su mano y se metió dos dedos en su boca. Ginny retiró la mano suavemente. Nunca había hecho eso y resultaba más erótico que en otras partes más obvias. Harry no se hizo el necio y se desvió al ombligo. Se deshizo del pantalón rápidamente y la cargó sin previo aviso. La pegó a la pared y su cara quedó justo entre sus piernas.

-Recuerda no controlarte –le dijo Harry. Ginny se mordió el labio. Ambos sabían que gritaba como loca y que le daba pena admitirlo.

-Oh, Harry.

Aferraba sus uñas a su espalda. Entonces utilizó presión y movió sus manos a los lados para abrir la camisa. Funcionó.

-Impresionante –logró murmurar Harry. La sensación de cuando hacía esto era tan exquisita que casi se cae al recargarse en la cabeza de Harry para poder aguantar. Abrió los ojos por un instante y vio el reflejo en el espejo. Se veían tan sensuales. Entonces vio que su cabeza rozaba con el techo y le dio algo de miedo.

-¿Eh, Harry? –logró decir. –Creo que deberías bajarme.

-Si así lo deseas. Se deslizó por la pared y la sujetó por la cintura. Ginny aprovechó que se estaba concentrando en su cuello para desprenderse de su camisa por completo. La pateó. Se deshizo ahora por completo de su pantalón y de sus tacones. Ni así era más alta que él, y eso que llevaba Converse.

-Como amo este abdomen.

Era el momento de consentirlo. Bajando lentamente, concentrándose en cada parte y en cada shock eléctrico que la piel de Harry desprendía, bajó sus pantalones. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver sus bóxers de Iron Man.

-Jamás dije nada sobre tus pantaletas de Bob Esponja –le dijo él. Entonces se detuvo completamente al sentir la boca de Ginny en la cabeza de Iron Man. Justo encima de Mr. Potter.

-Creo que siempre me gustaron los Comics. Ahora, sujétate. Ésta será una parte larga. Y no lo digo metafóricamente. –sonrió. A lo lejos escucharon un llanto y más agua. –Diablos, maldito fantasma.

-Mínimo ya se fue. Creo que está mejorando en sus salidas. Escuché menos… ¡Oh! –la boca de Ginny se hallaba llena de Mr. Potter. –agua esta vez.

_Este capítulo no iba a ser tan sexoso U.u Pero creo que me estoy volviendo buena describiendo todo, ¿no? ¿Qué opinan? Me agradó. Gracias por su apoyo :D Saben que son mi todo, mi Felix Felicis. En este caso son como mi orgasmo en pleno Harry-Ginny acto AJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJ. Cuídense. _


	24. LUNA DE MIEL: El de la Última Noche

**24. El de la última Noche**

Era una noche perfecta. La luna brillaba sobre ellos y el sonido del mar los relajaba al máximo. A lo lejos veían a una familia acampar. El sonido de las risas era distante. Ellos se hallaban en el lugar perfecto situado entre lo cómodo y lo íntimo. Cuando una brisa fría pasó, Harry abrazó a Ginny más fuerte.

Éstos se hallaban sentados a la orilla de la playa abrazados. Ginny recargada en su pecho con las piernas estiradas y los pies explorando la clara arena. Harry la observaba como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Inhaló y sintió el más exquisito aroma. Su cabello floral con un toque salino por el agua. Como estaba mojado, Harry recargó su cabeza ahí y lo refrescó. Ginny sonrió. Jamás se hartaría de esto. Observó el anillo que traía en su mano sintiéndose la persona más feliz del mundo. Otra fría brisa pasó y tembló ligeramente. Solamente traía su traje de baño (imagínense el que quieran) y una camisa ligera de manga larga blanca que Harry le había prestado. Éste traía solamente su short.

Harry tomó una sabana que habían traído de la cabaña que podría haber pasado por una pequeña casa y rodeó a ambos con ella. La besó suavemente en el cuello y Ginny volteó a besarle los labios. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí sentados viendo la luna hasta que sintió a Ginny más pesada y relajada: se había quedado dormida. Su respiración era pausada y su expresión no podía estar más feliz. Se inclinó más hacia delante para soportar mejor su peso y con su varita accionó la hielera que llevaban para recargarse él. Entonces dejó que su mente navegara ilimitadamente.

Había pasado la mejor semana de su vida y mañana todo volvería a la realidad. Por una semana había dejado atrás los problemas y la gente que conocía para sólo concentrarse en una sola. Era tan mágico, que de no tenerla en sus brazos no podría estar seguro de que todo era tan real. Después de tanto luchar por fin podía tener la vida que cualquiera quisiera. Se imaginaba todos los hijos que tendrían y la casa y la felicidad…

Ginny se movió un poco murmurando algo que sonaba algo como "dale la araña a Ron" y entonces, cuando sonrió, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Y no le importó, porque no recordaba ningún momento de su vida en el que las lágrimas fueran de algo aparte de frustración, tristeza y enojo.

Cabeceó y cerró los ojos sin fuerzas, pero entonces sintió una gran luz en la cara. Abrió los ojos sobresaltados intentando ver después de haber tenido los ojos cerrados durante un minuto, pero no alcanzó a ver nada. Bostezó, pero intentó mantenerse despierto por cualquier cosa (la paranoia era algo que no se quitaba fácilmente). Era cuestión de 3 minutos para que Harry volviera a caer sin darse cuenta.

-¡Aaaaaah!

-¡Mierda!

Ambos gritaron fuertemente después de una media hora. La marea había subido y el agua helada los había despertado de una manera no placentera. La sabana que los cubría estaba empapada y cuando se intentaron levantar, se enredaron en ella y cayeron de bruces. Las olas llegaron de nuevo a la orilla y esta vez Harry, quien había quedado bajo Ginny, tragó y respiró agua salada. Ginny rió histéricamente, ahora totalmente despierta, al verlo escupir y Harry, con los ojos llorosos, sonrió malévolamente y la empujo al agua. Ginny gritó mientras temblaba incontrolablemente de la risa y del frío en el agua.

-¡Basta, Ginny! ¡Me estás mojando todo y te estás ahogando!

Le rodeó fuertemente la espalda con un brazo y la cargó para llevarla a la orilla. Ginny bajó los pies riendo todavía y Harry se hincó para recoger las botellas de agua y soda. Entonces sintió más agua fría en su espalda. Volteó y vio a Ginny vaciar totalmente la hielera y llenarla de agua.

-Ni se te ocurra, Ginevra.

Con un rápido movimiento, accionó la hielera con su varita y la mitad del agua le saltó a la cara. Ginny sonrió, pero Harry tiró la que sobrara justo a su cabeza. Entonces hubo otra gran luz detrás de ellos. Harry volteó frunciendo el entrecejo pero solo vio las diversas cabañas que había tras ellos. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que pasaba cuando sintió que le ardía la espalda.

-Ow –exclamó.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento demasiado! Olvidaba que tenías todo rasguñado…

-Bah, no me quejo.

Ginny, que estaba sobándole con una toalla mojada, levantó la cabeza y lo miró sonriendo. Estaban poniendo las mismas caras que ponían antes de… Entonces se escucharon las risas de la familia que estaba acampando a lo lejos y de sus mentes se movió la lujuria… bueno, bajó considerablemente de nivel. Ginny rodó los ojos.

-No puedo creer que después de una semana las ganas de hacerlo a todas horas no se haya reducido.

-¿Hacerlo a todas horas? ¿Me escuchas quejarme? O mejor aún, ¿crees que eres la única?

-¡Harry! ¡Ambos sabemos que más de la mitad de las veces que lo hicimos fue porque yo empecé queriendo! –dijo con impaciencia. Harry sonrió. Eso era lo que ella creía. Entonces su cara se tornó inmediatamente de preocupación. -¿Te canso? ¿Te gustaría descansar unos días?

Harry rodó sus ojos. –Ginny, ha pasado una semana después de casi 6 años conteniéndonos. ¿Crees que quiero parar? –La apretó junto a él y se acercó a su cuello. Lentamente le lamió todo alrededor. Ginny escuchó de nuevo a la familia.

-Harry detente. ¡Harry, es en serio! ¡Nos van a ver! … Oh, dios. ¡Harry!

-Pfff, no te puedes controlar. –le dijo ya separándose de ella. Ginny abrió la boca ofendida.

-¿Y tú sí? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Soy hombre. Me tuve que abstener a esto –la señaló con el dedo –por todo nuestro noviazgo. Ahora, vamos. Debemos hacer el _equipaje_.

Sonrió. El equipaje no tardaría más de media hora.

…

-¿Qué diablos haces? –preguntó Harry. Tenía un par de tenis en su mano izquierda y una camisa en la izquierda. Su maleta se hallaba abierta y desordenada sobre su cama. –Tenemos que irnos antes de mediodía. Empacamos, lo hacemos antes de irnos y nos vamos.

-¡Pero entonces me dejarás caliente todo el vuelo! Mejor lo hacemos divertidamente, empacamos y nos vamos. Además ya me puse todo esto –se señaló. Harry frunció el entrecejo confundido. –Dijiste que te gustaba quitar la ropa –le respondió su no formulada pregunta. Entonces Harry rodó los ojos.

-¿Y por eso te pusiste toda la ropa? No será divertido si no te desvestiré rápido.

-Es un reto. Apuesto a que no puedes enfocar tu mente en otra cosa aparte de lo que estaremos haciendo. Tienes que contar cuánto traigo de cada cosa. –Se veía gorda y apenas se podía mover.

-¿Quieres que haga lo mismo? Ponerme toda mi ropa, me refiero.

-No, tú invéntate un reto diferente.

-Bien –dijo soltando las cosas y saltando de la cama, donde antes se hallaba hincado. Se acercó a ella desabotonando el primero botón de la blusa y le susurró al oído. –Apuesto a que no puedes evitar quitarte algunas cosas tú sola. –Entonces quitó completamente la blusa. –Va una.

…

-¿Y? -Harry rodó los ojos y se hizo el calmado. Volteó para darle la espalda a Ginny y se mordió el labio. –Aún te puedo ver, y sé que perdiste. –Idiota, había un espejo frente a él. Sonrió al verla sentada en la cama usando solamente una bata (se acababa de bañar) intentando acomodar las cosas en la maleta. Decidió sacar un aproximado.

-10 blusas (incluyendo 2 mías), 3 shorts, 2 pantalones tuyos, 3 shorts míos, 4 brassieres, 9 pantaletas –bufó. Esos últimos habían sido los más difíciles, parecían interminables. – y 3 pares de calcetas.

-Sí, esas fueron difíciles.

-¿Tuve todo bien? –preguntó incrédulo.

-No. Fueron 11 blusas, 3 camisas tuyas y 4 shorts míos. Lo demás lo tuviste bien. Pero ya sabía que no lo lograrías.

-¡Pues tú tampoco lograste mi reto! –exclamó indignado. Ginny levantó la vista frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Pfff, ni siquiera lo recuerdas. –La mirada cuestionadora que le dirigió su mujer afirmó sus palabras. –Tenías que evitar ayudarme a quitarte la ropa.

Ginny se tapó la boca. -¡No lo recordaba!

-¡Eso es porque en el primer botón te enfocas totalmente en eso!

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Vamos de nuevo! –se levantó ya desabrochándose la bata. Harry la detuvo riendo.

-Ginny, son las 9 de la mañana.

-¿Enserio? –Harry asintió y abrió la persiana. -¿Entonces por qué estuvimos contaminando con esa estúpida luz artificial muggle?

-Mi punto es… -la interrumpió antes de que continuara regañándolo. –que si no me meto a bañar ahora mismo no estaremos listos a tiempo. –Tomó una toalla que había sobre una silla y puso una mano en la puerta. –Ahora vuelvo a ayudarte con las maletas.

-¡Dime cuántas veces fallé!

-8 –sonrió abiertamente contando con los dedos. -1 calceta, 3 blusas, 1 pantalón, 1 short, 1 brassiere y 1 pantaleta. Fue una lástima que no decidieras ayudarme con más de esas.

Se miraron a los ojos y lo supieron. Todas las dudas, todos los pensamientos, todo fue sin sentido. Eran el uno para el otro y su relación estúpida no había cambiado. Eran los mismos de siempre pero en un nivel de compromiso. Era la vida perfecta. Ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

_AAAAAAWWW, qué bellos. ¿Quién no quiere una vida así? Humm.. me pregunto qué vendrá en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Ja! Los engañé, yo sé lo que viene (: Ustedes son los que no. En fin, no adelantaré nada. Comenten y disfruten._


	25. LUNA DE MIEL: El Regreso

**25. El del regreso**

-¿Sra. Potter? –preguntó la recepcionista cuando vio que ya se iban. Ginny sonrió con suficiencia antes de voltear.

-Exacto. ¿Mande?

-Olvidan su rollo de fotografías.

Harry y Ginny se miraron con los ojos como platos. La recepcionista les ofrecía un paquete que contenía el rollo. Y ambos sabían lo único que aparecería en ellas. Harry asintió y Ginny lo tomó con manos temblorosas. Ambos habían olvidado totalmente la cámara que había en su cabaña.

-De casualidad… No vio las fotografías, ¿o sí? –preguntó. La recepcionista la miró confundida.

-Es un rollo. La cámara no es digital. Definitivamente las fotos nadie las ha visto.

Harry le dio un codazo en las costillas. -¡Oh, claro! ¡Qué tonta soy!

Salieron casi corriendo hacia la salida y Harry tuvo que regresar por las maletas que habían dejado para salir corriendo de nuevo. Entraron al taxi que los esperaba y soltaron la carcajada que se habían estado aguantando. Después de un rato, en el que el chofer decidió ignorarlos y encaminarlos al aeropuerto, pararon de reír y Ginny miró a Harry.

-No, ya, enserio. ¿Las vamos a revelar? -Harry sonrió sin saber qué contestar. –No me importaría tener recuerdos de nuestra Luna de Miel. Nadie las debe ver.

-Fue una semana fuera de lo normal, ¿no crees? –el tono de su voz hizo que Ginny riera.

-Harry, no seas estúpido. No es como si no lo vayamos a hacer otra vez. Créeme. Si así fuera, ¿crees que estaría ahora mismo aquí? Te hubiera acorralado a la cama y… -el chofer los miró con una ceja levantada. Ginny comenzó a balbucear estúpidamente –Quiero decir, no te hubiera acorralado. Te hubiera dicho que no… Era una expresión. ¡Ojos en el camino!

Harry rió con vergüenza y besó a Ginny en la mejilla. -En serio fue una semana mágica.

-Bueno, será una vida mágica a partir de ahora. Solo tendremos que contenernos cuando tengamos hijos.

Se quedaron callados pensando en esa posibilidad todo el viaje. Pudieron haber estado dormidos. Lo único que sabían era que 45 minutos más tarde, Harry se hallaba ayudando al chofer a bajar las maletas. Le dio su propina y se metieron al aeropuerto.

-Sabes, se siente raro. –dijo Ginny mientras esperaba que Harry recogiera los boletos.

-¿Qué?

-Caminar con zapatos después de andar casi una semana descalza o con pantuflas. Menos mal traje tenis, si no, creo que me caería todo el tiempo.

…

-Londres nos está dando la bienvenida.

Ginny levantó su cabeza del hombro de Harry y miró hacia la ventana. Una lluvia furiosa se desataba por todo el lugar. En pleno Octubre, era normal de esperar, pero habían estado tan solos y distraídos en aquella isla que parecía mitad de Julio.

-Supongo que estamos por llegar –dijo bostezando y poniéndose sus tenis. Había estado acurrucada junto a Harry la mitad del vuelo.

Aproximadamente 15 minutos más tarde ya estaban recogiendo las maletas. Evidentemente, encontrarían a toda su familia esperándolos. Se miraron a los ojos pensando lo mismo.

-¿Lista para enfrentarte al mundo? –le preguntó Harry con un suspiro. Ginny sonrió y le tomó la mano.

-Contigo, todo.

Era peor. 100 veces peor. Afuera, además de los alocados Weasley y Hermione, aproximadamente unos 30 fotógrafos los esperaban. La gente volteaba buscando esperanzada, esperando reconocer algún famoso del mundo muggle. Sin embargo, sólo los veían a ellos.

-No creo que podamos mantener el anonimato por mucho tiempo más –dijo el señor Weasley.

Apenas había acabado de hacer el comentario cuando todos se abalanzaron contra Ginny y Harry. Aunque felices, no podían evitar poner sus caras de dolor al tocar zonas dañadas por el otro. George se le quedó viendo a Harry a una altura aproximada del hombro, y éste, sabiendo lo que vería (todo rojo de las mordidas que Ginny le daba cuando…) se acomodó las mangas de su suéter de mejor manera. Molly y Arthur fueron los últimos que llegaron a abrazarlos y Bill y Ron ya estaban ayudando con las maletas.

Teddy también estaba ahí. Detrás de los señores Weasley subió sus brazos hacia Harry y lo abrazó con "fuerza".

-Hola, pequeño hombre –le dijo. Ginny sonrió y lo cargó.

-En serio te extrañamos.

-¿En serio? –preguntó George en voz molesta. Ambos lo miraron confundidos. Teddy aprovechó para cambiar su apariencia con una de una combinación de Harry y Ginny. Hermione tomó foto del momento antes de que se arruinara. –Porque no lo creo. Quiero decir, creí que nuestra Ginny ya no sería nuestra. Dudo que nos hayan extrañado.

Nadie hizo ningún sonido, solo Charlie ahogó una pequeña risa. Si supiera qué tan cierto era lo de que Ginny ya le pertenecía a Harry y Harry a ella… No, mejor que sólo sospecharan. Que no supieran _cuánto_.

…

-No creas que te salvas – le dijo Hermione ya tarde en la noche. Regresaban de la Madriguera, después de todo el día comiendo y platicando.

-Ya lo sé. Ron me preguntará sobre lo que dijo George.

Hermione la miró con una mueca entre exasperación e interés. –En serio no sabes nada últimamente del mundo mágico, ¿o sí?

Ginny sabía a lo que se refería. –No es como te lo imaginas, Hermione. Puede que parezcamos unos sexosos, pero era algo tan hermoso e intimo que… no podíamos dejarlo. No se le compara a nada.

La puerta del edificio se abrió automáticamente para darle el paso a ambas (Ron y Harry habían ido a dejar a Teddy) y se metieron al elevador.

-Creo que sé a lo que te refieres.

-¿Lo sabes? –el shock corrió por sus venas. -¡No me digas que tú y Ron aprovecharon para tener su_ propia_ Luna de Miel!

-¿Qué? ¡NO! –exclamó una vez que entendió.

-Pff, que mal. Lo hubieras disfrutado.

Hermione rodó los ojos. –Si me dejaras explicarte, no estarías tan feliz.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno… TODO mundo sabe _qué_ fue lo único que hicieron.

-Bueno, sí, era lógico. La gente no podía esperar que solo nos miráramos a los ojos.

Hermione abrió la puerta del departamento y se limitó a lanzarle un ejemplar de _Corazón de Bruja_. Ginny, sin ver la portada, se comenzó a burlar.

-Creía que no leías este tipo de cosas. Con que "cosas superficiales que no vale la pena enterarse", ¿huh? –pero al abrir la revista sintió su piel más colorada que la de Ron todas las veces juntas. Se tocó el cuello nerviosamente y Hermione la observaba como anticipando su reacción.

Había un artículo completo sobre el análisis de su Luna de Miel, donde afirmaban que no se les había visto hasta la noche del miércoles en un restaurante y un jueves en la playa. ¿En serio era cierto? Las fotos no mentían. Ahora sabían de donde sentían las luces y tanto movimiento. Lo peor de todo era que las fotografías eran demasiado comprometedoras.

-Dime que nadie ha visto esto.

-Puedo asegurarte que ni Ron ni Arthur…

-¿Mamá?

-Ella fue la que me la dio. –Ginny no cabía en sí. –Y supongo que algunos de tus hermanos hallaron la forma de leerla.

Se estaba comenzando a fastidiar. ¿No los podían dejar solos ni un momento? Algo de privacidad… ¿No la merecían? ¿Además, por qué sus hermanos se enojaban? En fin, no era asunto suyo.

Decidiendo que la reacción era estúpida se encogió de hombros e intentó controlarse. Hermione se impresionó por la rapidez en que se compuso. Ron debía aprender algunos tips.

-¿No estás molesta? –preguntó Hermione sin poder controlar su sorpresa.

-No es algo que no se puedan imaginar por su cuenta. En fin, ¿tienes alguna otra sorpresa para mí?

Quería darse un baño… ahora. Y no planeaba hacerlo sola. Entonces vio que Hermione sonreía.

-En realidad no soy yo la que tiene la sorpresa.

La puerta se abrió a su espalda y Ginny volteó. Era Ron. Le entregó un papel que Ginny abrió. Era una dirección. Confundida, miró a ambos.

-¿Dónde está Harry? –Ron rodó los ojos. Cuando Ginny se desapareció, Ron volteó con Hermione. –No puedo creer que la haya dejado irse.

-Lo tenían que hacer algún día, amor.

-Menos mal tenemos _ambos_ departamentos para nosotros solos.

-Ronald, eres un incontrolado. –le dijo cuando Ron la recargó contra la pared.

…

Abrió los ojos. Se hallaba en un pequeño lago. Había demasiados árboles. La fresca brisa de la noche y un chispeo de lluvia hacía que el lugar en el que estaba pareciera mágico. A su derecha había un desnivel.

Comenzó a bajar por unas escaleras de madera oscura y fue cuando la vio. Se detuvo por completo para cubrirse con las manos su boca. No lo podía creer. La casa se hallaba tan fuera de lugar y a la vez tan bien colocada… (1)

No podía emitir ningún sonido y apenas y se movía. Era hermosa… pero era demasiado grande. Negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos esperando que la ilusión desapareciera, pero era imposible. Bajó las últimas escaleras rápidamente y Se acercó. Sintió el piso de mármol, pero no lo creyó. Fue hasta que tocó uno de los muros que suspiró. Harry llegaba a los extremos en cuanto su felicidad.

Fue cuando lo recordó. ¿No se supone que iba a encontrarse con Harry ahí?

Entró a la casa y no pudo respirar de nuevo. Era un paraíso de madera. (2) Los muebles parecían combinar completamente y… Oh, Dios. Harry había puesto fotos de ambos en portarretratos y paredes. A lo lejos vio una fotografía de ellos grande y enmarcada de cuando habían ido a tomar un tour en Londres… En la cocina. (3) Olvidándose de Harry por completo, decidió explorar.

Después de observar detalladamente la cocina, subió por las escaleras. Notó que tenían demasiados ventanales grandes para aprovechar la luz del sol al máximo y que Harry ya había personalizado con más fotografías (creo que Hermione hablaba en serio cuando había dicho que se traumaba), libros y demás.

Había 5 habitaciones sin nada más que unas camas sencillas y una puerta que Ginny supuso eran clósets o baños. No se detuvo a investigar. Su corazón empezaba a latir más fuerte. Abrió la última puerta del corredor pero se relajó. Harry tampoco estaba ahí. La desilusión fue reemplazada rápidamente por un asombro infinito. La habitación (4) contaba con baño (con tina incluida), closet para dos personas y una vista espectacular hacia el jardín. Se echó a la cama y se dio cuenta de que había una pantalla gigantesca frente a ella. Algo muggle suponía.

Junto a la cama había más muebles. Abrió uno de los cajones y vio que estaban llenos de álbumes de fotos. Uno era de los cumpleaños, otro de sus salidas, otro de Teddy con ellos, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville… Todos tenían un álbum. Abrió el segundo cajón y el álbum más gigantesco que Ginny haya visto se hallaba en él. Lo abrió y sonrió. Era un álbum gordo y grande de puras fotos de ellos dos. Las primeras 20 páginas eran solamente de la primera vez que usaron la cámara. Suspiró al recordar el momento y hojeó lo demás rápidamente.

Decidida a no compartir lo demás sola abrió una puerta trasera y se encontró frente a unas escaleras que bajaban hacia el jardín.

Una vez afuera, inhaló el aire fresco. Fue la única parte que no pudo contemplar bien, porque Harry se hallaba sentado en una mesa afuera. Se miraron a los ojos por más de dos minutos sin decir nada y ella caminó hacia él dando zancadas.

Harry se hallaba expectante, esperando la reacción de su esposa. Finalmente Ginny abrió los labios.

-No debiste –susurró. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que escuchó su voz. Harry se levantó de inmediato.

-¿Estás llorando?

-Bueno, desde que estoy contigo me he vuelto más sensible… -le contestó a la defensiva. Harry le limpió las lágrimas con besos.

-Sé que debí haber esperado a ir juntos… Sé que hice mal en no esperar y en arriesgarme a que no te gustara… -Ginny lo interrumpió quitando la mano de Harry de su cara.

-¡No! Sabes que amaría la casa, pero… No debiste… No podemos… Es demasiado –Pero Harry estaba sonriendo. -¡Deja de sonreír! Harry, no tenemos tanto… No… No puedo aceptar tanto.

-No te estoy preguntando –le dijo Harry. –Además ya está comprada. No hay vuelta atrás. Y deja de preocuparte por algo tan estúpido. -Se volvió a sentar dando la discusión por acabada. Harry la miró y ella se sentó junto a él. –Sé que lo amas. Por eso no te hago caso. Eso de "no puedo aceptarlo" es por orgullo o preocupación. Acéptalo. Esta casa se llenará de recuerdos de nuestra vida juntos. ¿Viste los cuartos de arriba?

-En realidad te quería hablar de eso. ¿5 cuartos extra? Lo siento pero mi límite son 4.

Harry rió. –Bueno, supongo que siempre podemos tener uno para Teddy.

Ginny sintió un calor extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo hasta… Sí, sus orejas. (_N/A: JAAJAJAJJA, ¿QUÉ PENSABAN, PERVERTIDOS?_). Con vergüenza, sintió que se volvían rojas y Harry gruñó. Sabía que las amaba. A diferencia de Ron, sus orejas rojas significaban TODO menos peligro.

-Te morderé –le dijo. Ginny rió y se tapó las orejas con las manos. Harry se las quitó.

-No lo harías… ¡Au! –Sí lo había hecho.

…

-Vamos, Harry. Hagámoslo una vez más –le dijo. Estaban juntos en la tina del baño. Harry abrazaba a Ginny encima de él.

-Lo haría, Ginny, pero estás tan dormida que creo que se consideraría una violación. –Ginny rió débilmente. –Vamos, tenemos que salir algún día.

-¡No!

Pero Harry la ignoró y destapó la tina para que saliera toda el agua. Tomó una toalla que había en la pared y enrolló a Ginny con ella. Salió del baño y la puso sobre la cama. Era una imagen demasiado deliciosa. Y que Ginny siguiera suplicando que lo hicieran una vez más no servía de nada.

Finalmente, con un movimiento de su varita, hizo que su pijama la vistiera y él hizo lo mismo (sin varita, obvio). Se acostó junto a ella y quedaron frente a frente en la cama. Ginny entreabrió los ojos y sonrió. Harry le quitó el cabello de su cara tiernamente.

-Sabes, apreciaría mucho que fueras menos ruda con mi cuerpo. Esta vez hiciste sangrar mi hombro.

-Mmm… lo hago para evitar gritar durante un orgasmo –dijo en un murmuro poco entendible.

-Gritar no es malo…

-No, pero hacer los mismos sonidos audibles dos veces o hasta más sí es algo fastidioso…

Harry se encogió de hombros y lamentó haberlo hecho. Ginny puso una mano sobre la parte lastimada y con la otra tomó la varita de Harry. La hizo cicatrizar de inmediato.

-Impresionante –le dijo.

-Y que lo digas…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, es impresionante que incluso con toda la planeación de la boda y la luna de miel todavía tuvieras tiempo de hacer todo esto. –Harry no contestó y Ginny abrió de nuevo los ojos para ver su reacción.

-En realidad… -Ginny abrió más los ojos. –Bueno, toda la decoración y demás fue hecho por Hermione.

Relajándose más, cerró los ojos de nuevo y negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Gracias –le dijo.

-A ti –contestó Harry tan bajo que dudaba que Ginny lo había escuchado. Pronto se quedó dormida con la mano sobre su hombro todavía, pero Harry no cerró los ojos para nada. La contemplaba como si fuera lo único en el planeta. Y en cierto modo, lo era para él. Después de todo…

El sueño lo estaba venciendo. ¿Por qué se resistía? Luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Entonces Ginny, entre sueños, dijo lo único que lo relajaría:

-Por siempre juntos.

Era cierto. Se tendrían el uno al otro en cualquier momento. Más tranquilo, se dejó llevar hacia la inconsciencia unas horas antes de vivir verdaderamente su matrimonio.

( 1 ) http :/ buynoworegon. com / wp-content / uploads / 2009 / 03 / dream_house. jpg

( 2 ) http:/ freshome. com / wp-content /uploads / 2009 / 03 / stair-home-design. jpg (no es necesariamente la vista de entrada)

( 3 ) http:/ www. digsdigs. com / photos / dream-modern-kitchen-wine. Jpg

( 4 ) http:/ images04. olx. com / ui / 3 / 66 / 61 / 49296561_1. jpg (imaginen que en vez de un sillón, hay una cama jajaja)

_Sí, siento la tardanza. En serio que sí. Pero valió la pena, ¿no? Lo que sucede es que no sabía qué venía de aquí – porque era obvio que la historia no se acababa aquí – entonces hasta que lo decidí supe cómo terminar esto. Ok, les explico:_

_Esta parte de la historia ya acabó, pero vendrá la que sigue (la cual es la que más me emociona) en otra historia… ¿Me explico? Ajajaja Una continuación pero en otra historia… Ash, como sea, esto se acaba pero esperen la historia que sigue… La continuación de esta. Se llamará "Crónicas de una Embarazada" (YA LO SÉ, ESTARÁ GENIAL jajajaj) y espero que me apoyen igual o mejor que como me apoyaban aquí. GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS, SUS AÑADIDOS A FAVORITOS O LAS ACTUALIZACIONES O ESAS MADRES… GRACIAS! (: _


End file.
